Distant
by sydneybrown735
Summary: four princesses from another planet are accidentally sent to Earth at a very young age. When there new father figure becomes ill and to weak he sends them to a very good friend of his. Master Splinter. How will the girls react to another new family? How will they learn to except their curses as gifts. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Distant

Some people say that before Earth there was nothing, only darkness. They were wrong there was more, in fact there was a whole different planet called Nurak. I guess this is where our story begins. Nurak was ruled by peaceful king and his equally strong son prince Karter. When a rebellion began in a nearby planet and threatened the peace the king created he demanded that he have a meeting with their leader.

The king and his son were in the throne room awaiting the arrival of the leader. Let's just say that the leader knew how to make an entrance. _She _kicked the doors open and walked in. Her guards in her wake. She was dressed in chrome armor her, a mask concealing most of her face.

"Ah, Alana I'm glad you accepted my invitation." The king said.

"I'm here on behalf of my people, Lord Morege." She said, "I wish no war among my people. I'm sure you feel the same."

"Yes, now let us the terms of our agreement."

They counselled and came to an agreement over the next several weeks. And with that the rebellion was settled. Over the time Alana stayed at the palace she became quite fond of the young prince, and not long after they were married and had two sets of twins exactly one year apart.

The oldest Leona, had pale green skin, fogy purple eyes, and shiny golden blond hair. The second oldest Kiara (that's me), had emerald green skin, shiny golden eyes, and dark brown hair. Zuki, the third oldest had dirty blond hair, grass green eyes, and light green skin. Finally Amolly, the youngest, had dirty blond hair, light green skin, and icy blue eyes.

It wasn't unusual that Nurakians would have powers over the four basic elements (fire, water, air, and earth). Each of us had our own element Leona: water, Me: fire, Zuki: earth, Amolly: air. The only problem was without proper training these gifts were more like curses. So our parents had trinkets made to control the power that we had.

Everything seemed perfect, then it happened. A missile hit the planet destroying more than half of the palace. The peace that the king had tried so hard to keep crumbled. The only hope was for us young princesses to be sent to a nearby planet. So they loaded us into the pod and set countdown to launch. Two year old me pressed my small green hands to the window and just as it launched I yelled "NO!" and that was the last thing I said to my parents. MY eyes wide with fear and I looked at my burning home. Silent tears fell from me eyes.

Just then another missile went be the pod with such force it knocked the pod off course and sent into a worm hole. We all four screamed as we were sent through time and space and when the shaking stopped we seen a new planet. The screen in the pod said 'planet unknown'. I could hear my two youngest sisters crying behind me. But before I could do anything about it we began to enter the planet's atmosphere once again being jumbled around we all screamed.

Falling hard and fast we came closer and closer to meeting the new planet and I knew that wasn't going to be and nice simple hand shake. I watched as we closed in on a large piece of land. As we hit the ground all was quiet. All you could hear were shaky sobs and hard breaths. The pod window flue off letting in fresh air, I breathed it in happily. Leona and I climbed out of the pod and looked around. It was so beautiful. Thousands of stars more than there ever were at home. Breathing out I watched my breath float up into the sky. I looked around at the trees around us they were tall and covered in reds, oranges, and yellows. For a moment I forgot that our home was gone and we were on a strange planet. I felt safe, alone, not a care in the world. Then I remembered my sisters and we really were alone. I turned to Lea and my jaw dropped she was sparkling, but so was I. We didn't do this at home, but we were never outside at home at night either.

We helped Molly and Zuki out of the pod. That's when we heard a stick snap we all turned to see a very pale almost white man and a young boy staring at us with curious faces. We all gasped scared they would hurt us. The man knelt down and asked us what our names were and if we were ok. Could we trust this man? Was he going to hurt us?

"Hey I won't hurt you. My name's Kenzen and this is my son Tyler" He said. Lea stepped forward. "Lea" I hissed. She raised her hand telling me it's all right.

"Where are we?"

"You're on Earth." The man said, "Where are you from sweetie?"

Lea answered "Nu…Nurak." That man's eyes were wide as he looked to his son who was equally shocked. "Where are your parents?"

Tears gathered in my eyes as Lea said "I think …. I think their….dead." The man stared at us with pity obviously putting the puzzle pieces of our story together. Then he smiled "Then you can come home with me and be part of our family. Would you like that?" Not really having another option we said yes.

We followed hid to his home. It was much smaller than the palace, but seemed warm and cozy with a glow of a fire just inside.

Fire. There it is again. I bit my lip remembering how fire destroyed my home, our home. I was fire. I was death. I can destroy these people either. I was so lost as I stared at the glow of the house. The little boy who looked to be older than me said "Come inside it's warm and we have food." Still scared of the fire I was; I followed him to my new home, our new home.

Inside the walls were a pale gray color with red trim. A big marble fire place stood to the right of the entrance. To the left was a dining room. Things here seemed very similar to Nurak. _Strange. _I thought as I looked around. Amolly and Zuki still shivering from the cold. "Mabel!" the man yelled.

Soon later a girl in her early twenties (at least that's what she looked, but here on this planet I couldn't be for sure) came running in. "Yes, Master Vendetta?" The girl said not looking up and not seeing us.

The man chuckled "At ease Mabel. I just wanted you to meet your newest members of the family." She looked up and here eye's widened.

"There beautiful, sir." She said, "If I may where did they come from?" she never took her eyes off of us. I noticed Amolly, still not able to walk very well yet, crawled towards the girl. She knelt down and picked up Amolly.

"Bathe them, then give them some food, then send them to the guest bedroom until further notice." He said, "Oh, and how's Jordan?"

"He's fine sir. Asleep at the moment. Come along girls let's get you ready for dinner." She said.

And that was that. He took us in and a couple months later he began teaching us self-defense. Mostly ninjustu and other stuff like kick boxing and everything seemed to be going perfect, but nothing nice last forever.


	2. Chapter 2 start of a new begining

Ch.2

**Just wanted to say thank you to RockingReezy for my first review. I would also like to hear if you guys have any ideas on how the girls should meet the turtles I have few ideas but I could use some help. I'll try to update as often as I can but high school and homework come first. Thanks and don't forget to review. **

_Fifteen years later_

I sat up in bed breathing hard from another night mare. Taking shaky breaths I calmed myself "_No not night mare's worse, they were memories." _ I shivered from my cold sweat and looked at my digital clock. "_4:30, Lea won't be up for another hour" _Lea was often up early we all were I guess. Too early to be walking around the house and too late to go bake to bed I grabbed my bow and quiver.

It was late fall and the trees had lost most of their leaves. Unreadable patterns covered the ground, the wind whipping my dark brown hair around my face. I took a deep breath through my nose and out my mouth. I always loved the California air ever scene I was a little kid.

Just as I was about to walk out the door I heard a voice "A bit early for morning practice isn't it? Did you have another night mare?" my father asked.

"Yes father I did. I couldn't go to sleep after wards so I thought I would go for a walk. To clear my head ya know." I was still looking out the door. The sun wasn't fully up and casted a fogy veil over the land before me. The mountains seemed to glow as the sun struggled to rise over them.

My father smiled. "Fine," he said, "but be back before the sun id fully over the mountains." I nodded and headed off to one of the many trails in through the woods. My favorite led to the biggest oak on the property. It was well over 200 years old, as I walked I loaded my bow and listened to the world around my. My sisters and I all had enhanced senses: sight, hearing, smell. Not so much as touch and taste.

"_Birds, squirrels, wind, deer." _I smiled I loved the forest it was one of the first things I ever saw on earth. Keeping my bow loaded I followed the path down to the stream it passed. I looked at my reflection. Bending done to get a better look. My gold eyes shined in the low light, my dark hair blue softly in the wind, my green skin tone seemed darker in the low light of the morning then again I had always but darker then my sisters. I chuckled remembering how Molly tried to tan by laying outside during the summer but she never did.

The only thing she did was cause her hair to go bleach blond like Lea's except her hairs curly, Molly's is strait. I looked closer at my reflection. The only noticeable difference between me and a human, besides the green skin and freaky different eye's was that are noses weren't as defined as a humans smaller too. I hadn't realized than the sun was now over the mountains until I heard Lea behind my "There you are dad's been worried sick and it's time for practice." I nodded and I turned to walk back, but before I could take a step she threw a large piece of bark yelling "think fast."

Within a second I had my arrow cocked and ready to shoot. Aiming quickly I released my arrow. It flew through the air with so much force that the bark shattered like fragile glass. Retrieving my arrow I put it back in quiver. Lea smiled, but she seemed bothered by something. "Come on we don't want a be late." She ran ahead me and I ran after her.

Once back at the house, we stopped on the rap around porch to ketch our breath. Zuki opened the front door "Good you found her." She stopped and sighed, "He's gotten worse." Mabel came up behind her and nodded sad "_No we can't lose him to. We…we just can't." _I walked in side and headed to my father's room. My heart stopped when I see him lying in bed. Tyler and Jorden were beside his bed side. Jordan smiled at me but I could tell he wanted to cry. Jordan never knew his mother. She died during child birth. He never told anyone but me that he blamed himself for her dying. I seen the hurt in his I eyes then and I see it now.

We all walked in and sat around the bed. Dad smiled at us. It was weak, fragile, like it could fall and brake. He was trying so hard to fight the cancer but he was fighting an unbeatable war. If I could I would set the cancer up in flames so it couldn't hurt him or any other person and their family out there. I blinked hard to keep both the tears and to calm my boiling blood. If it weren't for my necklace my anger would take hold and my night mares would become a reality.

"I want you to continue your training," he stopped taking another breath and continued, "but I fear that I can help you with" another breath "your training." I narrowed my eyes "_What is he saying!?"_ "So I have made arrangements for you to" a breath "go to a good friend of mine. Master Splinter. Tyler well take you to the Battle Nexus. Even though we were sad and scared (even if I wouldn't admit it aloud I was scared and angry)

"But dad we don't want learn from anyone else but you." Amolly had tears in her icy blue eyes.

"The decision has been made Amolly" he said sternly. Taking a deep breath I watch as he just up most of his energy in that one sentence. I looked out the window I heard Zuki sniffling. I got up and left. Once I was outside I took off my necklace feeling the held back energy flow through my veins. As much as I was scared of it I loved it.

Taking a deep breath I took a strong step forward punching the air with my palm and letting lose the fire within me. I continued until I was too tired do anymore. We had gotten better but we still he trouble controlling it.

We had never meet Master Splinter but we had heard stories. I knew he was a great ninja master, but I didn't want to leave. But this was probably going to be his dying wish then so be it. Didn't mean I had to be happy about it.

**So this is it. Hope you like it oh and don't forget to tell me how you think the girls should meet the guys ant Battle Nexus **


	3. Chapter 3 When?

**So here it is chapter three. I'm sure you guys have been wanting to learn more about their power's a.k.a curses. So in this chapter you** **well. And I'm still in a bad idea block on how they should all meet so please help me out here. And please review I didn't get any for chapter 2 I'll take criticism but please say something :D. **

I sat in my favorite oak tree. At the top you could see for miles around. The sky was a mix of light blues and pale yellows, and pinks. The sun was just starting to go down and I figured I had at least three more hours of sunlight. Siting back against the tree I wondered what Master Splinter was like. Was he strict or easy going, would he treat us like his daughters or like more students he had to teach, was he crazy (I mean he was allowing four alien's into his home) or did he really care what we look like. So many questions and not enough answers.

"Hey, Kiara can I come up?" I looked down to see Jordan. He had a smile on his face, so of course I said yes.

I played with my trinket while he climbed up. "Where are the other's?" I asked. He looked away thinking.

"Well Molly's, last I seen, was playing the Wii and Lea's probably practicing with her katana, Zuki's practicing her sight." I nodded, Zuki, her element being earth, she can use the vibrations in the ground to see with her eyes closed. She was practically and expert at it.

"Where's Tyler?"

He sighed "He's at in town getting you guy's supplies for your…..trip." He looked so sad, I rested me hand on his shoulder.

"It won't be forever and you'll see us every three months." I smiled to reassure him, but he still looked devastated. "Look" I said, "I don't like this either, but if it's what's dad want's then will do it. I don't want to move 3000 miles away, I don't want to move from Cali either." He was staring into nothing like it had the answer to his unspoken question. He looked at me tears in his eyes. Father was all he had besides us and Tyler. He was only fifteen had lost his mother and was about to lose his dad.

"Do you remember your parents Kiara." He asked me. His question caught me off guard.

"Well," I said "Kinda I guess. Not too much extent and their just a memory gone fuzzy." I looked away from him, fearing he could tell I was lying. The truth was that I see them every night, in my dreams. Except the missile didn't destroy them I did. Most every night I relived that moment in my life and often wandered of all places why Earth?

Just then my phone started ringing blaring Cruise the remix into the quiet surroundings. It startled us both so bad we almost fell out of the tree. "What?!" I asked.

It was Lea "Tyler and dad want us to have an early dinner so come home early now, k."

"Ya sure what ever." Hanging up Jordan and I headed home. We could already smell the chicken cooking mixed the smell of fire. I narrowed my eyes at the smell. I breathed a sigh of aggravation. Remembering one of my many night mare's where the house had burned down and I was alive covered in ash. I could smell burnt flesh. It felt so real in my dream that I woke up absolutely terrified.

Once we entered the house we were met by Lea. She looked like she was in one of her scolding moods. "Tyler bought us some new cloths and other stuff like that." She stopped and said quietly "He doesn't have long left." She sound like she was on the verge of tears. The doctor had told us take he had may be a week left if that. It was harder of him to breath and was even forgetting who we were. He would stare at us like strangers, he was forgetting how to talk too. I remember the first time he had forgot Jordan, he immediately started crying and yelled "I'm your son Jordan. You have to remember me!" He was so angry that he stayed out most of the night. I don't know what he's gonna do when he dies.

In the kitchen Mabel was cooking one of her famous recipes and Amolly was helping as usual. Zuki was in the living room huddled up by the fire reading a book. Tyler came in looking troubled but I knew why no sense in asking him about it. He didn't want us to leave either, but father had insisted that we continue our training with Master Splinter.

Battle Nexus was in a little over a week. That's when we would be leaving and meeting our new teacher move to New York City and hopefully learn how to control our powers. Whenever we went to Battle Nexus we seen more aliens but no Nurak's not that I expected there to be we were supposed to be extinct.

After dinner we went to bed and Lea wanted us up bright and early for training.

…..

I woke from one of my many dreams and just stared at the sealing. Knowing not much longer I won't be looking at it. Last night I heard father coughing it was horrible and sounded like he was choking. Just then a knock came from my door "Kiara, come on we have practice."

"Alright, alright I'm coming." I groaned as I got out of bed. Going down stairs I could smell pancakes and eggs cooking. In the kitchen Lea, Molly, and Zuki were all eating, Mabel sat a plate full of pancakes and eggs in front of me. Something seemed to be bothering her and I knew it was either our going away or our father dying or both.

One we were done eating we went to a clearing in the forest, and I hesitantly took my trinket off. Once again I felt my natural born 'gift' flow through my veins. We started off like we always did, sitting in a circle. I had my hands cupped and slightly separated a small flame ignited in my palms. Zuki had three small rocks in her hands that were flying around rapidly in a circle. Amolly had a leaf spinning around in a tine tornado in her hands. Lea had a bubble of water floating in mid-air and if you looked just below it you could see a dry circle of once lush grass.

I refocused myself on my flame that was bending in the slight wind form Molly's tornado. I stared deep into the flame with my concentration on it, it grew into a small fire. I looked over to see Lea had separated her large bubble into three smaller ones. Moving her hands in small movements to keep the push and pull going.

I stood up concentrating on the flame in my hands. Taking a deep breath letting in out slowly. I moved my hands apart causing the flame to grow larger I then stated my katas. They did their own and watched as I took strong gentle steps that to a normal person would look like a dance, finally a jumped into the air letting out a loud hiii-yaa and kicking out a large wave of fire. But, I lost control and the force knocked my back.

My vision was blurry and my sisters looked like blobs. I blinked trying to remove the haze. "Kiara." The voice was blurred and sounded distant. My vision came back but I didn't move. I just stared at the sky. The sun was just over the mountains now and the sky was a mix of a pastel rainbow colors. I looked away from its beauty and sat up. Lea was in front of me twirling a piece of grass around her finger "You should have been more careful." She said slowly.

"I don't know why he tries." I said "I'll never learn how to control this. I'm better locked away in some tower."

She said "He's doing this because he cares Kiara. I'm not the happiest about leaving either." She stopped and looked at me but I was staring to the left of me where Amolly and Zuki were practicing. Sparing more like. "But, I'm not going to stay mad at him like you. If this is what he thinks is best then so be it. If it's his dying wish then we will foe fill it. Ok?"

"Whatever Ms. Indestructible." With a smirk I walked back home. I had given her that nickname not long after we came to Earth. We were having one of our first training lessons. For being only two we were quick on our feet. Lea jumped over every obstacle, dodged every attack, and then helped Molly and Zuki through. It seemed fitting and it stuck, so now it's her new nickname that most everyone uses.

I smiled even more when I thought about how we were twins looked nothing alike, had totally different personalities, and opposite elements. I realize Molly and Zuki are the same way except they look similar.

Once I got home I decided to pay dad a visit. He was pale almost ghost white. He was laid back on the bed elevated by several fluffy pillows. My breath caught in my throat as he took slow shallow breaths. "Kiara yo….you shouldn't be in here." Tyler had warned us about how bad he looked, but I never imagined him this bad. That's when it hit me that he was dying and we weren't going to be around much longer either. I sighed and turned around. He followed me to the kitchen. "I told you he was bad Kiara."

"I had to see him for myself." I said slowly. I laid my head on the arms and looked at the wall. I couldn't tell if I was angry, depressed, or if I could feel anything at all. All I could think about is when? When would he really be gone?

I decided to go to bed early that night, but I heard father coughing again. I could feel the hot tears in my eyes but I wouldn't cry, I couldn't cry. I was too strong for such a weak emotion. I got out of bed and satin my window seal. I looked at the moon and then at my skin sure enough I was sparkling. My skin glittered and shinned like someone had poured a bottle of glitter on me.

The moon was full and was illuminating the landscape around the house. It was so peaceful. How could New York even come close?

…..

I woke up on the window seal. "_Weird, I don't remember falling asleep." _ I got up got dressed and headed down stairs. They were sitting around the table not saying a word. My heart stopped. Zuki looked at my tears glassed her eyes to the point where you couldn't see her green eyes. Jordan's were red and puffy. He must have been crying a lot. Lea stared coldly at the wall like it had something to do with this. Amolly was sniffling and pushing around her breakfast. Tyler stood leaned up against the refrigerator. His eyes were puffy too and he stared at nothing. I stepped on one of the creaky boards and they all looked at me.

"He….he's….gone." Tyler said closing his eyes and wincing at the words he just said. I could hear the muffled sounds of Molly's new tears and Lea trying to calm her, Zuki trying to calm hysterical Jordan. But, soon they all went quite, all I could hear were their muffled voices. I thought nothing, I felt nothing, and I heard nothing. Time seemed to almost stop before me.

When I finally did come out of my trance they were looking at me, I didn't say a thing. I just grabbed my bow and arrows. I walked out the door in a hast, loading my bow and shot the first thing I seen. Which happened to be a bird, the arrow hit it and it fell through the sky and landed about ten yards away.

I ran. I ran into the woods till I couldn't run anymore. I had no idea where I was going, but when I seen where I was I stopped. Turning slowly and looking at the trees, the sky, and the ground. This is where him and Tyler found us that faithful night. We were so young just lost our parents, sent through space and time, and landed on earth. I looked at the over grown crater in the ground. I knelt by it. I felt numb, memories rushed through me so fast I could see them.

I stood up, yanking my necklace off I let it out. The fire that I had bottled up exploded. I screamed in pain as it swirled around me consuming me. The heat unbearable. I fell to the ground which was now burnt. I looked at the flames. Reds, organs, yellows didn't seem to describe it correctly. They were so bright, pretty, and dangerous.

I sat up. Everything was burnt, the ground the trees, even I was covered in ash. I was death. Nothing could change that. Not Master Splinter, not father, not Lea, no one. But, I couldn't leave them. They needed me and I need them. We may be opposites but I can't be without Lea.

I hugged my knees. The ground smoldered and crackled and glowed with dying embers. The trees were charred. I looked at my palms they were also covered in ash. "_Guess I better go wash off_." I walked to the stream splashing my feet in the water, I walked to the end where there was a pool of water.

At the end I dipped my hand in the water it wasn't warm and was cold. I jumped in and watched as the ash floated off my skin. After some serious scrubbing you could see my green skin. I laid on the bank. Looking at the sky I the sun was at noon about. I was mostly dry so I headed home.

I went to see what Lea was up to. She was franticly putting stuff in her suet case. Battle Nexus was in two days and we were all beginning to pack. "Geess Lea you act like were leaving in an hour."

She turned and looked at me. "Where have you been we've been worried sick." Great she's in one of her scolding moods.

"I just needed to get out and it's not like were leaving to day."

"You still could have told me where you were going." She stared at me with her fogy purple eyes. If her eyes were lasers I'd be Swiss cheese by now.

"I don't have to tell you everything Lea, I'm 17 I can do what I want."

"Not yet you can't and I'm older anyway."

"By one minuet and thirty seconds. That shouldn't even count!"

"Well it does and you're going to live with it. Now go pack, Tyler wants our stuff ready to go tomorrow." She turned and started folding her cloths and putting them in her suet case.

"Whatever." I said. She turned and looked at me again.

"You should really work on your attitude." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and went to take a shower. "_Guess I should start packing."_

**How did you like it? Please tell me. REVIEW! Please. I'll have another update in about 3 or 4 days.**


	4. Chapter 4 Let's do dis

**Alright here it is Ch. 4. Thought I would give you guy's more in tell on Kiara's night mares hope you like them and don't forget to REVIEW!**

Chapter 4 Let's do dis

I was sitting at my vanity in my room. Mabel was behind me curling my hair and pining it around my tiara. It wasn't like the ones you're probably thinking of. It went around my head and had a piece that rested on my forehead pointing down to my nose. It had a ruby in the center to represent fire. Amolly's, Zuki's, and Lea's looked the same but had different jewels. Lea's was had a sappier, Zuki's had an emerald, Amolly and a diamond.

As Mabel finished my hair I looked in the mirror. She had done my make up with a smoky eye with a red accent. It made my eyes stand out like fire in a pitch black room. My dark brown hair was curled and pinned to frame my face. She walked over to my bed where she had laid my dress. It was white, shorter in the front longer in the back with a goddess shape and design.

I put it on and looked in the mirror. My green skin stood out and made my hair look even darker. The waist band was just below my bust making me look taller. The bottom portion had an over lay of tiny red jewels. Making the dress shimmer. "You look like the princess you were meant to be."

I smiled. I often wondered what my life would be if I were still there. I pushed the thought away. I put on my snickers. Mabel glared at me. "I'm in a dress, I'm wearing make up, and had my hair done, I well NOT wear heels! Period." She rolled her eyes.

"Just don't mess your hair up." I followed her down the stairs to the living room. We were all wearing the same thing except for the colors. Lea's purple eyes were sad as she played with a lock of shiny blond hair. She heaved a sigh.

"OMG! Kiara you look amazing." Amolly gasped. The others looked at me.

"If you weren't my sister I'd totally date you." Jordan said. I rolled my eyes and smacked him a crossed the head. "Owww, that was supposed to be a complement." He glared at me.

Tyler came over to me resting a hand on my shoulder. "You look great sis," his light brown eyes were filled with sadness, "Let's go. We don't want to miss the tournament." We walked to the fire place. Where Tyler began chanting. A few second later a portal opened. I grabbed my duffel bag and we walked through.

We were in a building. A small yellow frog man with black spots came towards us. I almost grabbed my bow. Then I recognized who it was. "Your majesties."

"Hello Derek." We all said simultaneously. His real name was Demark but we called Derek because it was easier to remember.

"Come on I'll take you to your room. Well I see you at the tournament this evening? Been a long time since I seen you guys." He then took a breath and said "I heard about Kenzen. I'm….I'm sorry."

Lea set her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. It was weak. Covered up with strength. We kept walking to the house type thing. It had three bed rooms. Lea and I would share one, Amolly and Zuki would share another, and Tyler and Jordan would share one.

It was small, but a cute small. I brought my hand to my trinket. Running my fingers over the symbol carved deep in the wood. I put my stuff away, grabbing my cloak and bow I went to the practice range. I always wore my cloak out in public even when we were surrounded by aliens.

I gripped my bow tighter as I entered. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I glared at them. "And what are you doing here little girl?" a very ugly alien asked

I clenched my teeth and growled at the sound of being called a little girl. "I came here to shoot." The room up roared in laughter. I was so angry I loaded my bow in a flash and had it pointed at him. The whole room gasped, several men stood up but the guy I had my arrow pointed at told them to sit down. "Look" I said, "either get out of my way so I can blow off some steam on those targets or I could blow it off on you. Which do you prefer." He narrowed his eyes at me and I did the same. Then he stepped aside.

Taking a deep breath I aimed at the target and with a quick release the arrow flew through the arrow and landed dead center in the bull's eye. "What is your name girl." He asked me. I turned and looked at him.

"My name's Kiara." I said slowly, taking off my hood revealing my face. The room gasped in shock. I smirked reloading my bow I aimed, shot, and hit the target again in the bull's eye. "Are we going to have any more problems?" the man laughed.

"Your Kenzen's girl." He said "I knew your father, he was a great man. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." I said and left. I gripped my necklace. It cool to the touch, icy almost. As tears threated my eyes I ran home.

"Hey Kiara where yea been?"

"Just at the shooting range Zuki, nothing much." She looked sad like she wanted to say something but didn't know how. Flopping down on the couch I stared out the window. It was overlooking the arena where fights were beginning. She sat down beside me.

"What do you think Master Splinters like?" she asked frowning in the process. Mabel done her make up in browns making her green eyes stand out. Mable sure knew how to do make up.

"I don't know Zuk we'll just have to wait and see." She was still frowning in thought. "Where's Molly and Lea?"

"I think they went somewhere with." She was cut off by the sound of the front door opening, in walked in Amolly, Lea, Tyler, Jordan, and a…..rat?

"Uuummm?" I glanced at Zuki but she just shrugged with an 'I have no idea' face.

"Kiara, Zuki this is Master Splinter….your new teacher."

"Oh, hi." I said and looked back out the window. He walked over and sat in the love seat across from me and Zuki.

"I was a good friend of your fathers" he said "but I only recently learned he had four daughters from another planet." His Japanese accent was strong and sounded both ancient and thick with honor.

Jordan looked even more devastated than he did yesterday. I watched as a tear fell from his face. I felt like my heart had been stabbed. "I understand that this transition well be hard for you, but I can guaranty that it well be worth it in the long run." Lea was beside me trying to act strong, but I could see straight through her act. Amolly hadn't been her joyful self, sense dad got bad sick. I couldn't help but think "_What do I look like. Am I strong or weak?_"

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"At the end of the tournament. In two days." He gave me a sad smile and stood. "And then we shall head to New York where I well train you." I got up and went to mine and Lea's room. I walked over to the window and leaned on the frame. The soft breeze blew my hair back from my face.

"Hey." It was Amolly. I turned and looked at her. "You know he seems very nice. I like him."

"You were always quick to like people, Molly."

"So. You could at least try too."

"I never said I don't like him I'm just not happy about moving is all, I don't care who it is." I snapped.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." She said I sighed. "Dinner well be ready soon."

"Ok." She left leaving me by myself. I closed my eyes and listened in the distance you could hear battle cries and the roar of the crowed, downstairs I could hear my family preparing for super. Unable to fight my stomachs growls I headed down stairs. Dinner was pretty quiet. I guess nobody knew what to say.

All I could think about was what was it gonna be like. It probably wasn't gonna be as bad as I thought it would be. To tired to think I went to bed.

_Run. Run was all I could do. Maybe, just maybe I can out run it. Run through the forest and hope it didn't ketch me. A clearing. Yes maybe it won't get me there. I stopped it was everywhere! Red, yellow, orange, black. I fell to the ground. Dry ground. Fire. Everywhere fire, and it was my fault. I tried to get up but fell again. I could hear the sound of trees falling and breaking off. I watched as the fire swirled around showing a memory._

"_Karter, we have to send them away. I don't want to see them die." My father sighed as they started loading us in to the pod. _

_No. No! Mom Dad!_

_I watched as we were launched into space. The missile. It hit. Nooo! The memory disappeared. I got up and ran only to find I was completely surrounded. I dropped to the ground coughing from the smoke and ash. I watched as the fire swirled around me and just as I thought I was done for someone picked me up. I couldn't see their face just a smoky outline. "It's okay," he said "I'll protect you."_

I woke up so startled I fell out of bed. "Kiara are you alright?" I looked at Lea, but I was still trying to figure out the dream I just had. "_Who was that guy? My 'Protector'."_ I had never heard his voice before. He didn't look familiar. Then again I couldn't really see him. "Kiara! Are. You. Alright."

"Hu? Yea. Yea I'm fine." I said I went through the people I seen yesterday. None of their voices seemed to fit my 'protectors', for lack of better names, voice.

I had never been this confused in my life. Well, coming to Earth was pretty mind blowing and the sparkling was also a bit sketchy. But this was still towards the top of the list. "_Well if I haven't met him then I will meet him." _I don't know this is giving me headache. "You're sure you're ok?"

"Yea Lea I'm fine." I got back in bed but didn't go to sleep. My head was still buzzing with thoughts. "_If I was going to meet this guy, when? Maybe I'll never meet this guy, he was probably just a figment of my imagination."_ Still I wondered.

At some point in the night I fell back asleep and not a single night mare. Down stairs I could hear everyone eating breakfast. Lea's bed was made and looked professional. It had bed forever since I had shared a room with her. I went down stairs. They were all eating waffles. Amolly and Jordan were fighting over the jelly, Zuki was trying to eat her food, and Lea was looking at me "Sleep good?" She asked me with a smile. I glared at her.

"Go get ready Ky, we're heading to the arena after breakfast."

I rolled my eyes as I turned to go back up stairs. When I came back they had finished breakfast and were ready to go. At the arena there were several men already fighting. We took our seats and watched as they fought, won, and lost. Some of the fights were pretty intense.

At the end there were six left. I spotted Master Splinter siting with the leader guy. I looked over at Zuki who looked like she was about to keel over. I felt sorry for her, I can only imagine what she's 'seeing' right now. I sat back in my seat. The sun was going down and people were making their way out of the arena. When we did get home we were all so tired with migraines we just went to bed. I flopped on my bed without changing and fell asleep.

_No, no this can't be happening. I would never kill my family. I ran away but the further I got the louder the screams got. Breathing hard I looked around, I was surrounded just like I was before. It was everywhere with so much smoke the sky disappeared. The smoke swirled up and rapped it's self around me like someone through a blanket on me. In the smoke memories I had of my home being destroyed were morphed and twisted their voices encoded in my head. I was so unbearable I fell to the ground. _

_I looked up to see three very large dogs that were on fire come at me. This is a dream they can't hurt me. One jumped on me and members from its burning coat fell on my skin burning it with intense pain. The smoke stung my eyes and burned my throat. As I gasped for breaths I could suddenly breathe. I breathed in deep and coughing. The dog was pushed off of me. But by who? I looked up to see my 'protector' fighting the fiery dogs. _

_My protector…_

I woke up breathing hard more from the shock that I seen him again than the night mare. My throat was dry, so I got a drink of water changed into my pj's and fell back asleep.

In the morning I was reluctant to get up. We were leaving today. "_New York." _I couldn't believe it. I stared at the sealing. Down stairs everyone looked down. Amolly was resting her head on the arm of the couch. "What's up A'wall." That was her nickname I gave her a couple years ago.

"Thinking."

"Thought it was smoky in here." I gave her a playful smirk, but she just glared at me.

"I'm serious Ky." She paused. "What do you think New York's really like?"

"Well were going to find out soon enough." I got up to get me some breakfast. One word. Nothing! So I poured me a glass of orange juice. Not exactly what I call a complete breakfast but it's better than nothing.

"Good you're up…..you are so not wearing that to go to New York!"

"Like it? I call it 'I-just-got-up-and-you're-grouchy'." She put her hand on her hip and told me to go get changed. I did of course. I didn't want to go to New York in pj's I'm not that crazy. When I went down again Zuki was on the couch with Amolly and of course she had her nose in a book. She had always been the smartest of the four of us. Sometimes I wish she would find something else to do. Maybe Master Splinter can pull her away from it long enough to see the sun. I smiled, that was nearly impossible.

Tyler came in with a weak smile, Jordan came running at me and hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breathe. He maybe 15 but he was still my little brother that was goofy and loud and was flunking algebra. "Hey I'll see you again." I said calmly.

"I know, but I'll still miss you guys." I hugged him back. I seen Tyler nod toward the door. I nodded and let Jordan go. Walking out the door was hard enough with them there. How can I just leaving them. It was a long walk to where we were meeting Master Splinter. But the longer the walk the more time I have with my family. Of course the walk didn't last forever.

As we neared our destination I looked in a puddle. Lea had insisted we were our crowns. I had my hair up in a high pony tail, which showed my slightly, almost unnoticeable, pointed ears. I smiled as I walked in to the palace thing. It looked the same as I did the last time. Grand and beautiful. We could see Master Splinter as we entered the room we came through the portal to. Throwing up the hood of my cloak we greeted him with a respectful bow. I'm pretty sure we all stood up straighter as we walked through the portal. New life here I come.

**Cliffhanger I know. Don't worry I'll have another update in 3 to 4 days may be less. Tell me how you liked it please REVIEW! And tell me what you think they're going to see once they cross over. :D I would love to see your guesses. And how do you like Kiara's night mare scenes? Tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5 they meet

**So there it is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Tell me how you fell about it and DON'T forget to comment! Read enjoy review :D**

Coming through the portal was just like it had always been. Passing through time and space. A feeling all too familiar. I wanted to turn around and run back, not go to New York, but I stayed strong and walked through. I knew if I looked back I wouldn't be able to leave them.

I looked around at our new home. The walls were stone and gray. There were no windows, but the lighting was really good so you could barely tell. In the center of the room was, what looked to be a living room. But one thing was way more noticeable then the other things. IT WAS A TOTALL MAN CAVE! Which I thought was weird since I didn't see Master Splinter as that kinda man. It looked more like a teenage man cave. Pizza boxes scattered everywhere and a huge entertainment center loaded with games. I seen Molly's face light up at the sight of them.

We were all speechless Zuki was first to speak. "This is New York?" she sounded disappointed.

"Yes and No." he replied "This is my home in the sewers. New York is above us."

I nodded "Ok, it doesn't stink so that's a plus." Just then I heard something I wasn't expecting.

"Yo Leo, when's Master Splinter gonna be home?"

"Mikey I told you he'll be home tonight, ok." You could hear the sound of skate boards stop rolling and the sound of feet start their way to what seemed to be a brick wall. Master Splinter stood straighter as the wall opened and my jaw hit the floor. I'm sure my sisters had the same expression.

"My son's these are our new students." There were four of them, each had a different color bandana. Red, orange, purple, and blue.

"Sup." Amolly said her eye's shining. I gripped my necklace, I don't know why.

"Ummmm, hi." Lea said.

"My son's well you inter duce your selves?"

The one in blue said "Hu? Oh yea umm I'm Leonardo, this is Donatello," he motioned to the one in purple who slightly waved, "that's Michelangelo and that's Raphael." The other two in red and orange (great red and orange. Is there another with yellow?)waved just like the one in purple did.

Good thing I still had my hood up, I can only image what my face looks like. Lea cleared her throat "I'm Leona this is my twin sister Kiara," I rolled my eyes when she said my name. "and this is Zuki and Amolly, their also twins."

"Wait two sets of twins?" the one named Donatello asked totally dumbfounded by that fact. Amolly jumped to the question.

"Yep a year apart to the day!" Amolly said in an overly excited giggly voice.

"Oh you just had to put that detail in there didn't you." I hissed. when she didn't say anything I backed off.

"So how old are you guys." The one named Michelangelo asked.

I answered "Me and Lea are 17 and Zuki and Amolly are 16."

"Uhh well welcome to our home." He glanced at Master Splinter a couple time before we fell into an awkward silence. Master Splinter broke it.

"My sons could you show the girls to their rooms. "_If I have to share a room with anyone then some ones gonna die_" Luckily we didn't have to share. My room wasn't too big and wasn't small either. I flopped down on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. The walls were stone gray so I opened up my bag taking out my posters of my favorite singers. I sure liked a verity of music: Florida Georgia Line, Katy Perry, Kesha, Luke Bryan, Carrie Underwood, Skillet, etc.

Then I heard a knock "Watcha want?" I asked.

It sounded like Donatello uhhgg I'm just gonna call him Donnie. "Dinner well be ready in five." Then he left. Wonder what we're having. I was just about to leave when I started debating whether or not if I shouldn't wear my cloak. I decided not to, it might be rude. Walking down the stairs I felt eyes on my. I looked towards the kitchen area. They were staring at me. I realized I had left on my tiara and still had my shorts and Nike tee-shirt on which also meant I had a lot of my green skin showing. "You…Your green!" I glared at them.

"And you're an overgrown turtle. We'll explain later, k?"

During dinner we explained some of who we are but left out the part about being from another planet. They looked totally okay with it then they had to ask "What are those necklaces for or mean."

Lea stuttered at first trying to find a way to explain it without letting everything out. "They represent the four elements: fire, water, earth, and air. We are each represented by them." She smiled and Master Splinter nodded to Lea explanation.

"So do you guys have nicknames?" I asked.

They nodded "They call me Mikey, and that's Leo, that there's Raph, and Donnie." He said then started glancing rapidly between Leo and Leaaa…oh I get it now! "Dude your names are off by one letter!" Lea looked at Leo her hair falling in her face. She sat up straighter pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled. "_No way! Did she just actually smile!"_ I looked at her my eyebrow raised.

"What?" she glared at me. Then I smirked

"Whatever you say Ms. Indestructible." I said smiling devilishly. The one in red fell over in his chair in a laughing fit. "What's so funny Red?"

"Le…Leo..Leo's nickname's….Fearless." Then everyone up roared in laughter except Lea and Leo. She was giving us all the death glare. I gave her a shy shrug and continued to eat. After I was done I walked over to the living room/game central. I looked around. There were several more rooms and I guessed they were the guys. There was another room with different doors. Dojo door actually.

I peaked in and seen Master Splinter siting in the center of the room surrounded be candles. I flinched. Causing him to look at me. He smiled "Care to join me Kiara?" not really knowing how to say know no I said yes. I was very cautious walking around the candles but I could still see them flare a little as I walked by. I sat down a crossed for him and closed my eyes. I soon fell into peaceful darkness. But someone else was there. But how? I was sitting down when he came over to me. He squatted in front of me. "You'll always be safe with me here. I promise." My eyes flew open. I was breathing hard. I had disturbed Master Splinter and he also came out of meditation. To freaked to apologize I got up ran out of the room. Once I was outside the room I slid down against the wall.

I put my face in my hands and tried to calm myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see it was Master Splinter. "What is wrong my child."

I took a deep breath before I realized everyone was looking at me. I shot up. "What yea look'n at!" I yelled and stormed off to my room. I seen Lea hop over the couch and run after me. I held my hand up "I Just need to be alone, ok."

I closed my door and sat on my bed. "_Why was he protecting me? What was he protecting me from?"_ I just hoped I would find out soon or else I was going to go crazy. Laying on my new bed my mind drifted to my old home where Tyler, Jordan, and Mabel were. I turned on my side and looked in the mirror. My hair was in long dark waves against my green skin and my eyes were as golden as ever.

In the reflection I seen my bow. Reaching over I grabbed it and traced my fingers over the designs I carved years ago. The leather was worn and the wood was aged and that made it even more special. I ran my fingers over the feathers at the ends of the bow. Soft to the touch. I sighed and put it down. "_Why did he have to send us so far way?"_ I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a voice.

"We're starting a movie night you wana stay in your room or come down and watch it?" It was Raph.

I debated. Staying in my room sounded pretty good but all I could think about was my 'protector' so I followed him down stairs hoping to clear my mind. Amolly was sitting on the floor, Lea was between Donnie and Leo, and Zuki was beside Donnie. "What we watching."

"And the mysterious maiden returns from her dark dungeon!" I swear I could have killed her.

"Oh shut up A'wall." She pouted at that, but she deserved it.

"A'wall?" Mikey asked.

"Yea she calls me that cuz I'm so hyper and because she stuck me to a wall when we were seven."

"She stuck you to a wall!?"

Amolly rubbed the back of her head "Yea we just discovered duct tape."

Mikey cocked his head to the side "What do you mean you just discovered duct tape?"

Zuki looked at him "I'm surprised you guys haven't figured it out yet."

"Ok, you have totally confused now." Said Raph.

"I mean…ooohhh Kiara what was that for?" she asked rubbing the side of her head where I hit her.

"Kiara we're going to have to tell them sooner or later. I mean we can't hide it forever especially since Master Splinter is training us to control them." Lea defended.

"Well I would prefer it be later but if you want to spill the beans it's on you Lea."

"Well one of you please explain what you're talking about!" I lost it. I stood up shaking with anger.

"Let me ask you something first are you from another planet?" Their eye's widened "Have you ever watched it explode it fire! Have you ever lost your parents at two?! Have you ever been sent through time and space?! Have you ever crash landed on a different planet?!"

"Kiara!" Lea said standing up, "That. Is. Enough!"

I looked at her "No Lea it's not." I turned back to Raph "Have you ever lost everything you ever cared about!? Have you ever lost your father figure? I'm guess you haven't experienced any of that turtle boy!" I yelled. I hadn't realized how close I had gotten to him until I was done letting out my anger. I was really close it him and he just looked into my eyes. His were a lighter and duller shade of gold now where near mine but still were able to hold me like cement.

"No." he said in a low voice still not breaking eye contact. He stood up and narrowed my eyes at the fact that I was 4" shorter than he was. "No I haven't gone through any of that and don't call me turtle boy or red!"

"That's what I figured and no chance." I said. I could feel my boiling blood cool down, but I still wanted to through flames. "And I didn't even tell you the best part."

"Kiara don't take this too far. I mean it" I stopped then and went to my room. Lea tried to come after me but Zuki stopped her "Just let her have some time Lea. She'll be ok…..I hope.

"You and me both Zuk."

I laid in bed till I fell asleep which didn't take long after today I could have fell asleep anywhere. I'm just not sure if I really wanted to.

_Smoke everywhere. Black. No light. I stumbled backward and fell into a hole. What no! Falling deeper and deeper into the dark hole. No not a hole, a fiery pit. I landed. The fire circling me. Me. I seen me standing over a burning New York. My sisters and the guys fighting my fiery dogs._

_They too were destroyed when I through a fire ball at them. NOOO! "It's not real" I heard. "This is the evil I well protect you from no matter the cost." I turned to see him, my protector. But that is me how well he protect me from me. He put his smoky outlined hand on my cheek. I still couldn't see who it was but his hand felt weird I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Now wake up."_

I found myself on the floor and out of breath again_. "Why was I always out of breath? _ _Who was he? Why was he protecting me_?" Too many questions and still not enough answers. Would there ever be.

I couldn't go back to sleep that or I was too scared to. So I played and listened to music on my phone.

About an hour later I heard footsteps. I peeked out my door. I didn't see anyone. I went down stairs and seen the kitchen light on. When I walked in there I seen Leo and Donnie. "Hey Kiara. Sleep well?"

"No not really." They looked at me curiously. "Ummm you know new place and all, thanks Donnie. Do you guys always get up this early?"

"Yea we have training at eight so we always get up early to get a head start." Lea came up behind me. Her hair was a mass of wild curls. I smirked.

"Gee Lea you look like you slept well."

"Are you kidding me?" she leaned on my shoulder "I didn't get any sleep." She yawned to prove her point.

"Well you could have brushed your hair." She looked at me then pulled her hair up in a messy pony tail.

"There is that better?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Whatever." I looked at the guys to see them with amused grins on their faces. I shrugged Lea off my shoulder and went to get changed. When I heard music coming from my room and my door open I flipped out. I could hear California Girls by Katy Perry blaring through the door. I stomped to my room and seen Mikey dancing to the music. Which was pretty comical, but I was still mad. "MICHELANGELO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" I yelled causing him to yelp like a little girl. I was about to charge when someone tackled me from my side.

I struggled against my tackler in my blind rage trying to destroy my target. "Get off of me Lea!" I looked up to see Lea on top of my. She had a death grip on me. She turned to Mikey.

"RUN!" she said in an if-you-don't-you'll-die voice.

"Let me go! Nobody goes in my room! No Body!"

"I will not let you destroy our master's son!" she yelled back.

"He must pay!" Still blinded by my rage I didn't see that everyone was standing a few feet away. I was finally able to get out of her grip and chased after Mikey. He was way ahead of me but I would ketch him and Lea knew I would too. Then I heard her yell.

"Somebody **needs **to stop her before she ketches Mikey!" I kept running I felt no loss of energy as I ran, actually I felt like I running on air. I was catching up to Mikey fast. He tried to lose me, but I was too quick. I was about to pounce on him when I was tackled again. It couldn't have been Lea she wasn't fast enough to catch me and they were heavier.

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. Calming down wasn't easy. I'm sure Mikey was still running. Laying on the ground on my stomach I could feel my necklace cold against my skin. "_Dam he's lucky I didn't ketch him."_ Whoever was on top of me was getting on my nerves. I made my hands into fists. Their grip was tighter than Lea's, but I was determined to get free. When I got one hand free they tried to grab it, but I hit _his _plastron. Why the hell did they call it a funny bone? It's not **funny **at all! They did recoil a little and I was able to elbow them in the throat. They totally let go of me and I was able to get into a fighting stance. I was tempted to take off my necklace but decided against it. It was **RAPH**! Oh he was sooo dead! I narrowed my eyes and he did too sliding into a fighting stance.

I guess he was mad I elbowed him in the throat. He stared at me with his dull brown golden eyes. He looked at me before his eyes opened big "Your eyes their like….they look like actual gold."

"Well yea….. I mean we all have pretty tricked out eyes Red." I said rolling my eyes. Then he asked me a question I wasn't expecting.

"Why?" That was all he asked.

I looked away not sure if I wanted to tell him. "I don't know." I said in a low voice. I was afraid that if I did look at him he would know I was lying. I brushed past him "You're lucky he's still alive. No one goes in my room!"

"And where are you going Little Miss Attitude?" I spun in my heels and looked at him. He had a huge smirk on his face. I was shaking with anger….again.

"What did you just call me?!"

He didn't answer me "You know what? I don't think you and your sisters are telling us your whole story."

I turned away from him. "It…It's not a happy story Red." I said in a sad low voice totally forgetting my anger.

He put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him. "Tell me." I slid down the wall and stared at the other wall.

"We lived on a planet called Nurak." I looked at him but his expression was dead serious. "We were….we were umm."

"You were what?"

"Ok remember those umm things we had on our heads yesterday" I said playing with my hair. I looked at him.

His face lit up in realization "No way! Your….your…you guys are….princess!?"

"Yes" I said annoyed.

"Sooo….I guess I should start calling you princess." The said with a devilish grin. I glared at him.

"You do and you'll be in a world of hurt." He didn't say anything so I continued, "It wasn't unusual for Nurakians to have umm powers over the four basic elements." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can't be serious?"

"That's why we wear these necklaces." Bringing my fingers to it. "They control our 'gifts'"

"What's yours?"

"Kinda obvious ain't it?" He thought for a moment when he didn't come up with an answer I told him flat out. "I'm fire."

He looked at me "I feel stupid now."

"You should." He glared at me. I couldn't believe I was telling him this.

"So…Lea: water?" I nodded "and Zuki: umm earth?" I nodded again "and Amolly: air."

"Yep, you got it."

"So why do you where those necklaces?"

"If you don't know how to control them then it's more like a curse. We lose control and we can't stop what we started. That's why we wear them the put a lock on it so to say and that's also why our father sent us here, he thought Master Splinter could help us control it. I'm just hope he's right."

**So whatcha think? REVIEW! Please. And the next two weeks are a bit sketchy so I'm not sure when I'll update but I will update I promise. You know Christmas and finals and all.**


	6. Chapter 6 Memories

**So I've thought about doing different POV's so you could get a look into the others heads but of course it's going to be more of Kiara's POV since she's the main character so don't freak out. Read enjoy and REVIEW!**

Chapter 5: Memories

Even though I had told Raph a lot, I had still left out a bunch of stuff. Him and his brothers didn't seemed to surprised that we were aliens. We thought they were too when we first seen them, but that idea was demolished when we learned their stories of being mutated.

Sleep was getting worse, I was still having night mares and he was there to protect me. I just wished I could see his face. It seemed that with every dream the worse it got and the harder he fought. It got so bad I fought sleep. Often I had bags under my eyes and it was obvious that I was sleep deprived.

Sitting on the couch I watched Amolly and Mikey race on Mario Cart. "You're so going down Michelangelo!"

"No way A'wall you're the one going down."

"Ha booya booya who's the master! Who's the master!" Mikey sat staring at the T.V. his mouth agape. He dropped his head in defeat.

"I told you Mikey she's been playing this since she was like two and a half." He fell back and stared at the sealing.

"I will never question you again Ky." He sounded defeated but recovered quickly. "Best two out of three."

"Ooh your so on Mikey, and your soo gonna lose. You don't mess with a Cali girl." I flinched. We hadn't told them we were from California, we really didn't see it as a big deal so I don't know why I flinched.

"Kiara may I speak with you please?"

"Of course Master." I hurriedly got up and followed him to the dojo.

"What troubles you child?" He looked at me with questioning eyes. He poured us a cup of tea it was warm to the touch.

"Nothing's troubling me Master." I smiled but fell quickly when he gave me a very stern look. "It's just….I have night mares."

"Of what?"

"They're kinda random, but they all have to do with," I stopped

"Fire?" I looked at him surprised.

"Did father tell you?" I asked looking away.

"Yes." He smiled "Your gift is nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes it is!" I said sternly. I looked down ashamed of my outburst towards my master. "You didn't see it Master." I said quietly. "You didn't see it get engulfed in flam's…..fire."

He set his furry hand on my shoulder, "No one should ever see their home destroyed, especially and young girl. What exactly happens in your dreams?"

"Well they all start out similar. Like I start a fire and people die but…."

"But what?"

"Lately there's been someone else in my dreams too." He looked at me. When he didn't say anything I continued. "I mean I don't even know what he looks like. He's just a smoky outlined figure." I shrugged unsure about what else to say about my mysterious 'protector'. "I call him my protector."

"I urge you to meditate on this protector of yours he may be trying to tell you something."

"Do you really think he's real?"

"Yes it is a possibility, but from how you described this figure he is some ones chi form, they may not even be aware they are doing this." I frowned, "_Why is this person protecting me though."_ I shook my head none of this chi stuff ever made since to me, it makes even less since now.

"How could someone not know they're in my dreams?"

"I do not know the world of chi is limited to understanding, perhaps this person is connected to you in some way through chi. Now please try to get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes Master, thank you master." I bowed and left the dojo. While I was walking up stairs I heard a conversation in the kitchen.

"Why couldn't Master Splinter tell us that the new students were girls?" It was Michelangelo. He must have finished his game with Amolly.

"I'm sure he had a good reason for it Mikey. He did say he only just found out about them."

"Well he could have at least told us somehow instead of hey guys you now have to share the lair with four alien girls."

"You think we were happy to come here?" I looked at them all coldly.

"Oh..he…hey.. Kiara."

"We didn't want to leave California to train with Master Splinter. Just saying "and his four son's" was totally left out of that sentence." I glared at them as Mikey fidgeted in his seat ready to run if I pounced.

"Then why'd you come."

"Because I wouldn't go back on his death wish no matter how angry I was about it Raphael! And I bet if Master Splinter told you to go to somewhere when he died then you wouldn't question it. Would you?" He didn't say anything. He just pushed by me and I headed up to my room. I didn't know how I was going to sleep after that argument so I decided to meditate.

I slowly fell into a peaceful darkness. I didn't have to open my eyes to know he was there. His energy was becoming quite recognizable. When I did open my eyes he was in front of me just as I knew he would be. "_Who are you?" _ My voice was echoed and wavered.

"I'm your protector." He said.

"_What are you protecting me from?"_ I wanted answers so bad. Why couldn't he just tell me?

"I'm protecting you from the evil with in you?"

"_What? Why?"_ Just then a memory rapped around us like we were in the center of a tornado. The random colors soon made a picture which I had tried so hard to forget. I was seven and had accidentally burned Amolly. I had locked myself in the bathroom and watched and blood run down my arms. I was so angry at myself I felt like I need to be punished. Lea eventually got in and helped me up. The memory disappeared.

My eyes flew open as I came out of meditation. I put my face in my hands and breathed trying to comprehend what just happened. "_Who was he?! How did he get in my mind? Why does he feel the need to protect me out of all the other people in the world? It just doesn't make since." _ That memory I had shoved into the back of my mind long ago the scares weren't even visible any more.

I looked around my room. It was hard to tell what time it was and I missed my window seal. Just then I heard Lea calling. As I walked down the stairs I heard a very familiar voice. "A package for the four most worthy princesses in the galaxy."

"Hey Derrek." I took the large box from Derrek and set it on the kitchen table.

"Open it. Open it. It might be from home!"

"Well obviously it is otherwise Derrek wouldn't have brought it." I said as I slapped her a cross the head. Lea and Zuki came in a few seconds later and in followed the guy's.

"Well open it!" Mikey said.

"Alright, alright." Huffing I cut the tape. Inside were photo albums and other things from our child hood. I picked up my tiara I had come to earth wearing. My breath caught in my throat. I ran my fingers over the intricate designs. I red jewel sat in the middle. I sat it down and went through the other stuff. There were also the dresses we came here in.

They were discolored and way to small. Lea was looking through one of the photo albums, Mikey hovering on her shoulder. Then his face turned totally confused. "What Mikey?"

"Umm how did you pull off the Twilight sparkling vampire thing?" All four of us stiffened and all six of us ran to Lea's side to see the photo. Sure enough we four were standing outside in the moonlight without our cloaks. We were about thirteen I had my arms crossed and had a smirk on my face, Lea stood beside my with a genuine smile, Amolly had her arms wrapped around us with a big cheesy grin on her face, Zuki was beside her a shy smile on her lips. You could barely see our skin due to the full moon above us. I glanced around. Each of the guy's had a similar expression of confusion.

"Why don't you take the girl's out this evening and show them around the city."

"Umm, yea, yea ok." I continued to go through the stuff with my sister the guy's curiously wandering about.

Later that evening when we had finished going through the box, we readied ourselves to finally meet New York. "Can we see Time Square? Can we see Central Park? Ohhh can we see the Statue of Liberty?!"

"Yea totally dudette, but it'll be hard to see everything at night."

"No it won't Mikey. At least Central Park it's always lit up."

"Can we just go I am seriously going to lose it if I stay another minuet in this lair!" I said. Every night the guy's would go out and come back bragging about how they brought down the Purple Dragons with two moves.

The sewers were Gross! I'm glad the lair didn't smell like this. They said we'd get used to it. Once topside we really couldn't see much. Up on the roof tops you could see the sky lines and all the tiny twinkling lights. It wasn't the forest, wasn't even close, but it had beauty in its own way. "Pretty sweet hu?" None of us could speak.

"So now well you explain that picture." I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him.

"Look Red, we don't know why we do it." I pulled edge of my cloak back to reveal my arm.

"It's like you have diamonds all over your arm!" I took off my hood and my sisters did the same.

"We've done it since we can remember. We've never figured out why." Zuki said.

"Well come on we need to see New York!" Amolly said running in a random direction. New York here we come.

**Sorry bout the short chapter but being fourteen in high school, this being finals week, working on an FBLA project till five three nights a week, and writing this story and making sure its posted is hard work. How well I survive College!? Don't forget to review!**

**And other author's do this so I'm gonna (although it seems pretty obvious) I don't own TMNT**


	7. Chapter 7 relationship problems

**Ok so this is probably my favorite chapter yet and it's wrote in Lea's POV. I have decided this is more TMNT 2007 themed but has bits and pieces from the 2012 series. Hope you like it read enjoy and review. **

Chapter 7: Relationship problems

Lea's POV

New York was AMAZING! As we ran across rooftops of the sleeping New York Citizen's the sky line twinkled with tiny lights and the soft glow of the moon. I smiled and ran faster to catch up with the others. Time square was really cool, with all the big screens it was a wonder people could sleep. Every once in a while you would see a lone walker, but other than that we were alone in the big city and were loving it.

Mikey was riding slowly on this skate board next to Raph, who just slapped him for running over his toe causing Mikey to face plant on the cement. Leo shook his head "Can you two be quiet for once?"

"Dude we're not on patrol we can chill."

"No we can't Mikey we" He was cut off by the sound of a scream.

Me and Kiara took off toward the sound "Lea hold up you guys can't have all the fun." Amolly said. I waved my hand to tell them to come on. I could hear the guys telling us to stop, but I wanted to test out the new moves Master Splinter had been teaching us. We paused on the roof top. "_Omg I think I quoted a song!"_ We could see four or five guys manhandling a pour girl. Her expression was completely terrified. Kiara's face was full of excitement and anger. Mostly because she was going to be able to punch a few people and because of what they were doing to the girl.

Zuki was observing the men taking in every possible outcome of the situation. Some time's she thinks way too much. Amolly was just eager to jump in a help. I hadn't realized how far ahead we were of the guy's and just as they got to us we jumped down.

We landed silently. I looked up to see the guy's. Raph and Mikey were eager to see what we'd do, Donnie was worried sick, and Leo was glaring at me with a you're-so-in-for-it-when-this-is-done look.

With a smirk I saluted him and looked to see Kiara and Zuki had already knocked out three of the five men without the other two knowing. Amolly jump high in the air landing on the guy. Pinching a presser point in his neck the man dropped to the ground. Amolly gracefully backflip and landed silently a few feet away.

The man looked at us with fearful eyes as we walked out of the shadows. I looked to the girl which he had just dropped. "Run and don't look back." She nodded shakily and ran. I gave the man a death glare.

"You Know what you do the honor's Lea."

"With pleaser."

"Ah hell boy you better run." He turned to do so when I caught him with a left hook. Amolly kneeled by the now unconscious man "I told you run man."

We all laughed "Nice." Mikey and Raph said.

"Thanks." We said in unison.

"Now who wants to see Central Park!?"

"Oh no they don't Miley not yet." He crossed his arms a looked us over. Kiara began walking in another random direction.

"Kiara! Come…come hear." I grabbed her arm to stop her but she kept walking.

"I get enough scolding from you I don't need Leo too."

"You don't even know where you're going!"

"I'll figure it out."

"You're…you're so…so!"

"So what?"

I looked her in the eyes then she…smiled? I realized she was looking at something behind me. I stepped back and bumped into something hard and uh oh. I turned to see Leo looking down at me his arms crossed. "You should have waited for us!"

"What why are you getting mad at me?! Ky's the one who set off first and it's not my fault you're a slow turtle."

"Ohh snap."

"Shut it Molly!" I barked.

"What?! We're not slow!"

"Yea that's a hurtful stereo type." Miley said in a sad offended voice.

"Don't worry Mikey she didn't mean it she's just angry that's all." She then whispered "Don't get too involved or else you'll end up turtle soup."

I glanced at Kiara who was amused and Zuki was shaking her head. Leo was still glaring holes through me. A gust of wind blew my cloak around causing me to shiver. I glanced at Kiara for help, she smiled. "_Uh oh!" _"Geezz Leo can't take your eyes off her can ya?!" His eyes widened and I could see a slight blush in his cheeks.

"What? I….I wasn't…..let's just go to Central Park and get this stupid tour over with."

Ky winked at me as we walked "Thanks for the help Sis, but seriously?"

"Had to. It was too tempting." She said with an evil smirk. We walked through the park for a while. It felt so much like the woods at home. I had a feeling we were going to be here a lot.

All the trees were losing their leaves revealing bare branches. Every time we took a step leaves crunched and crackled. Zuki was pointing out constellations to Donnie who was doing the same to her. Amolly was jumping in little leaf piles and laughing. Kiara was trying not to look interested, but I knew she was. Just then someone pulled down my hood. I jumped and tried to reclaim it. I looked behind me to see Leo. "Why did you do that?"

"Because there's no reason for you to hide. That's why." He said "Besides I think it's cool how you sparkle."

I blushed and turned my head. "Well I don't and what if someone sees me?"

"That's why we're here to protect you."

"We don't need your protection Leo." I said coldly.

He frowned "Well we're going to whether or not you want it."

"Leo you don't know the half of what we can do. What gives you the right to protect us when we're perfectly capable of handling ourselves, we've handled more."

"Master Splinter that's who."

"You know the only reason we came here is because our father told us too, we didn't want to come."

"I know."

"Then why do you care so much." He didn't answer right away.

"Because that's what Master Splinter wants and I'm not going back on my promise either."

Kiara started pulling me away from Leo's piercing brown eyes. "Ky what are you doing?"

"Awww but it was just getting good." I heard Amolly say.

She stopped pulling me after a minute or two. We couldn't even hear the other's anymore. She moved her hand. I turned to look at her. She had a smirk on her face like she knew something. "What?"

"You know what."

"No I don't. I have no idea what we're talking bout."

She grinned wider "You know that was pretty cute how you were flirting with Leo over there."

"WHAT! I wasn't flirting I was fighting with him."

"What's the difference?"

"Well if that's the case the you must be head over heels for Raph." I said evilly.

She stiffened and looked at me like I was some type of prey. She growled low in her chest before she pounced on me. Pinning me the ground she said "I can't believe you would say that! I don't like him at all!"

I couldn't resist "Denial."

She hit a pressure point in my neck causing me to squirm like a fish out of water.

"Kiara let Lea go right now." It was Zuki.

I'm sure with the help of the guy's she was able to get her off of me. I got up rubbing my neck where she pinched. She was glaring at me from Raph's hold which she was currently trying to get out of and he was struggling to keep hold while dogging her kicks best as possible. Had to admit he was doing a pretty good job at it making Kiara angrier.

"I can't believe you would say that!" She bellowed.

"Well you said it to me."

"Well it's not my fault you were flirting!"

"I wasn't flirting!"

I was about to charge when someone picked me up and put me on their shoulder. I was so shocked I didn't say anything at first. "Alright let's get home before these two kill each other.

"Leo put me down! Right now." Raph had a hold on Kiara's bicep and who was trying franticly to get out of it. After about twenty minutes I quit fighting and was thinking of ways to get revenge.

"Master Splinter we're home."

"Hello my sons how was the…..the tour did not go so well I see."

"Yea you could say that." Kiara said. "Raph let me go!"

"Are you going to behave?"

"Don't treat me like a child!" He let her go and she went to her room grumbling some not so nice comments.

"Ok so yea we're gonna go to bed to so bye." Zuki said pulling Amolly with her.

"Leo put me down now."

"Whatever you say Lena."

"Lena? What…..what kinda name is that?" He shrugged and walked away without another word. I went to my room where I flopped down on my bed face first. I turned over and looked at the ceiling. "Lena puff. What kinda name is that." I grumbled and fell asleep.

…..

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon and knew Molly was cooking that or she was teaching Mikey how to. I looked in the mirror and almost had a heart attack. I had a blond afro that was sticking out in all directions possible. I sighed. I wish I had hair like Kiara's at least hers is manageable. Once I got my hair under control I put it in a ponytail and went to go get breakfast.

"Wow these…these are amazing Amolly!" It was Leo. I considered skipping breakfast but my growling stomach won the battle. I walked through the door. They were all sitting around the table eating.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty." Mikey said.

"Hey Mikey." As I was going to sit down when Leo brushed by me. Our eyes met but we didn't say anything. He kept walking to the dojo.

"That was intense."

Kiara came up behind me. "Careful Mikey don't want to get a brain cramp this early in the morning from big words." She looked at me. "How you doing Miss Lena?"

I growled "Don't use that sorry excuse for a nickname! Got it?" She didn't say anything just put her hands up in a surrendering fashion.

"Tell that to Fearless."

"I came to get breakfast not start a feud."

"Whatever you say." We took our seats and Molly set plates of food in front of us.

After breakfast we made our way to the dojo. Master Splinter thought it was time we reveal our powers and practice with the guy's. Maybe then Leo well back off. We watched the guys spare and prefect moves. Then they sat down and we got up. We knelt before him waiting for his command.

"My daughters today I well test your strengths and weaknesses and then I well assign you a partner which you well train with till further notice. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master we understand." We each got up and put our necklaces in a bowl beside Master Splinter and went back to our sets.

"Good. Now let us begin. Amolly and Michelangelo you are first." I gave her a small nod as she got up. She took a stance in front of Mikey as he twirled his nun-chucks in fancy motions. Master Splinter gave a nod and they began to circle each other. Amolly jumped in the air doing spin kick lashing out a blade of air causing Mikey to hit the far wall. He dogged another attack and was able to punch her in the arm. She jumped and landed on a weapons cabinet nearby. She jumped down and just as she was to strike again Master Splinter told them to stop.

"Donatello and Zuki." They got up and made their way to the sparing area. Zuki glanced around looking for anything she could earth bend. "Begin."

Donnie made the first move and tried to sweep her legs but she jumped over him and punched the air causing a slab of concrete to come out of the floor and hit him in the chest. He recoiled as Zuki incased him in the rock she was bending. Somehow, not exactly sure, he was able to get his bo staff in between the rocks and was able to get free. He swept her legs causing her to fall. That's when Master Splinter told them to stop. He helped her up and she put the rocks back in the ground. "Kiara and Raphael you are next."

They got up and began to circle each other. I was worried. I know Kiara doesn't like using her gift and if she wasn't careful this could go very wrong like need a new lair wrong. She was nerves I could tell. Raph made the first move and she dogged his attacks. "Is that all you got Princess?" She then attacked out of anger. Throwing wild punches, getting in a few good hits. Then he hit her with the bottom of his sai's handle. She was knocked back a few feet. Raph smiled "Not so tough now are ya?"

Kiara looked at him and yelled "You don't know the half of what I can do!" She then throw flaming punches at Raph. He grabbed her wrists. That's when I realized he wanted her to get angry he wanted to see how much it would take for he to lose it and it didn't take much. Master Splinter told them to stop. That's when I realized I would be fighting Leo. "_Payback time."_

We got up and he looked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was so going down. He made the first move. I slid underneath him. "Bring it." I said in a taunting way. He twirled his Katana and charged. I did the same. I brought water up from behind me. I stopped and moved my hands wrapping Leo in water. Once he was totally incased I lifted him in to the air and brought him down hard on the wood flooring. He coughed and gargled water then he looked at me. Before I had any time to react he pinned he to the floor water still dripping off his forehead on to my face. He was breathing hard with his teeth clenched shut. He just looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

"What's the matter Lena, given up already?" I looked at him coldly but before I could do anything Master Splinter told us to stop. I angrily got up and followed Master Splinter's orders.

We did a few more training test fight things before he called us to kneel. "You all are skilful in the art of battle. Now not only will I train you, you four will train alongside each other and learn from each other. I will now assign you your training partners. You will learn from each other and not just battle strategy but other things as well including how to work as a team." He said. "Amolly you have the spirit of a bird and incredible balance but lack technique. Zuki you have the spirit of a deer graceful but lack balance and are weak on the skill of technique."

"Yes Master." She said.

"Kiara." She looked at him. "You have the spirit of a wolf. You analyze your appoint before striking, but you lack restraint on your emotions and I fear that if you don't learn to control them then you well never learn to control your gift." She looked back down.

"Leona you have the spirit of a tiger agile, quick, resourceful, but have a weakness. If you do not learn to work with this weakness then you will never be a skilled worrier. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Your weakness is someone you've come to know." I looked at him my eyes widened. "_He didn't mean"_ "You must learn to work with Leonardo so that you may lead your sisters into battle alongside him. Do you understand?"

I looked down "Yes Master I understand." I glanced over to Leo who had an evil grin on his face.

"Now for you partners Amolly you well train with Michelangelo. Zuki you well train with Donatello."

"_Don't put me with Leo, don't put me with Leo!"_

"Kiara you well train with Raphael."

"_No!" _

"Leona you well work with Leonardo. You are now free to do as you please."

"Yes Master." We all said. I got up to leave when someone grabbed my arm. Kiara started dragging me to the door. Once we were top side I felt like I could breathe again. I throw her her cloak that I barely had time to grab. She put it on and we made our way to the roof top. "Can you believe him he..." She was cut off by the sound of police sirens "But it's the middle of the day."

"Come on let's check it out." We ran over to roof tops following the sounds of the sirens. They came to a stop in front of an antique store called 'Second time around'.

"Come out with your hands up." They called.

I gasped when I seen a woman with bright red hair tied to a chair. "Ky look." She growled and we jumped down on to the fire escape for a better look. A man with dark black hair was trying to fight the men off with a hockey stick but was knocked to the floor unconscious. Kiara put her hand on the glass and began to melt it. We made our way in. "You know what you criminals just keep getting stupider and stupider."

"No Kidding."

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men yelled.

"Your worst nightmare." Kiara said evilly. We began fighting and knocked most of the men out, only three were left. Kiara gave me a lift and I was able to round house kick one in the face causing him to fall into the other guy and they fell down the stairs. "Alright! Two dummies with one kick to the face." The last one left was scrawny and was shacking like a leaf. It took one simple boo from Ky to send him running to the cops.

I untied the girl tied to the chair and Ky helped the man up "Who are you?" She asked.

I smiled "A friend." We made our way out the melted window.

After a while of running we stopped on a roof top. "Now where were we? Oh I remember WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?"

"Umm our master."

"Well no dip Sherlock. I mean why would he put us with the people we get along with the least?"

"Kiara calm down you don't have your trinket." She started taking deep breaths, but that wasn't enough she punched the wall making her knuckles bleed. She sat down holding her wrist.

"I want to go home."

I sighed and looked at the sky line. "Me too, but we're here now and we have to deal with it whether or not we like it."

It was November first and the cold wind blew our hair around as we stared at the sky line. I don't know how long we were there, but it seemed like minutes later it began to get dark so we headed back to the lair.

As soon as we walked in we froze. Leo stood by Master Splinter his arms crossed. "And where have you two been?"

"Out." Kiara said. He then grabbed the T.V. remote and turned it on. It showed the one of the men we had taken down.

"They were two girls bout 17 18 years old and ya won't believe my but they were green! And their eyes they…they glowed. They were aliens I tell ya aliens." The man began to weep and Leo turned the T.V. off.

"What were you two thinking? What if you had been captured?" Leo asked more like demanded.

"But we weren't." I said, "And we were careful. I couldn't stand by and watch the stupid criminals hold those two people hostage!"

"Enough!" Master Splinter said, "You two must learn to work together if you want to lead this team successfully. Leona you lead Kiara into battle quite well and although I am not happy that you did so during the day time I am however thankful to see you have leader ship qualities." I bowed and went to the kitchen. I knew Leo was following me and I knew he was going to give me one of those famous lectures I hear about from Raph.

"What were you thinking? What if you were captured?"

"I can take care of myself. Plus I had Kiara there I was fine." I said. He stared at me coldly.

"You don't know how the criminals here work Lena." He smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him they were full of anger. "They won't take mercy on you because you're a girl, they'll kill you make you suffer. Once you're on their radar you're not getting off any time soon."

"I. Can. Handle. Myself. Leonardo and how many times do I have to tell you to not call me Lena!"

"How do you know? How do you know you can handle yourself?"

I lost it. I slammed my hand on the table and yelled "You're so dam lucky Leo! You didn't see your home get blown up! I lead my sister's through battles both mentally and physically and you have the nerve to question how I do things."

"Yea I am."

"WHY!" He didn't answer and walked past me. I grabbed his wrist. "Dam it Leo answer me!" He didn't say anything and continued past me. Completely and utterly angered I slammed to door to my room. I just couldn't believe how he was able to get under my skin like that. He enjoyed it too. I put my head in my hands.

I looked in mirror. I took my pony tail out. I decided to do something I didn't do often. It took me two hours but I finally got my hair strait and then braded it loosely to the side. "Dinner time" I heard Molly call.

I walked down stairs "Wow Lea I'm diggin the new look."

"Thanks Mikey."

We all sat down at the table and I made it my duty not to make eye contact with Leo, but of course he just had to start a conversation. "So Lena what's it like back in California?"

"Great." Was all I said as I stabbed my chicken.

"Oh come on its gotta be better that 'great'"

"I mean our brothers are their so."

"Wait you guys have brothers in California?"

"Yea Mikey. Tyler and Jordan. Tyler's five years older than me and Ky and Jordan's three years younger than us."

"I…I bet it was hard leaving them." He said.

I looked at Leo. "It was, but we've felt worse." It got really quiet.

"Well I think I'm done." Kiara said leaving.

"Me too." Zuki and Amolly said and left. I didn't say anything just left.

I heard Master Splinter sigh "They have been strong too long." He then left. I went to my room and fell asleep "_Maybe this is a bad dream and when I wake up none of this well be real and we'll be back in California."_

…

Unfortunately we weren't back in Cali. I could hear the sounds of Mikey playing a game. My hair was still straight because I hadn't washed it whet. I planned on doing that after training. I have a bad feeling that this lesson is gonna go bad. I got up, got dressed, and headed down stairs. I was about run over by super hyper Molly who was running and super speeds. Just before I could tell her to slow down I seen Kiara running after her. "Yep today's gonna be great."

In the dojo Master Splinter told us to begin our katas, which meant we do our kata's while the guy's watch. We started out as we usually did. No elements just the movements. "What kinda kata is that they look like they're dancing?"

"Just watch my son's."

I moved my arms bringing water to me and began to move it around. Amolly was flying through the air elegantly. Zuki was moving the rock similar to the way I was my water. Kiara was doing fancy kicks and flips throwing flames as she went. I moved my arms up. The water followed and did something I didn't expect I turned to snow! We all stopped what we were doing and watched as the snow fell on us. Amolly was using her air bending to throw the snow in the air. Kiara looked at me "Did you do that?"

"I…I think so." I couldn't believe it. Even Master Splinter was surprised.

"I believe you all have more abilities than I ever thought possible."

Mikey tackled me into the snow. "Lea you're the best sister EVER! You made it snow in the Lair." We all laughed.

"Thanks Mikey, but can I get up and try to make the snow disappear so we can train"

"Alright dudette let's see what you got." I concentrated and moved my arms. The snow stared whirling around. I let my wrist go soft and the snow turned to water again and I put in back.

"Very good Leona now let us begin training."

"Yes Master." We said. The looks on the guy's faces were hilarious. Eyes wide, mouths agape well at least Raph's and Donnie's were. Mikey had a huge smile on his face and Leo was blank as a paper. We were walking to the other side of the dojo when Ky said something. "I gotta admit that was pretty cool."

"Come my students. We will begin today with simple defensive maneuvers." He said, "Get with your partners and begin."

Leo came up behind me "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I grumbled.

He wrapped his arms around me and said "Ok if a guy comes up behind you like this, then what do you do?" I grabbed his wrist, twisted it and flipped him over me. He then swiped my legs and I fell on top of him, then he rolled on top of me pinning me to the ground. "Now what do you do?" He said with an evil smirk.

I growled and did something I knew I would regret in a minute. I head butted him and he recoiled. I was able to get out his hold. We were both rubbing our heads. I looked to see everybody was laughing their heads off and just as I was beginning to laugh too Leo tackled me from the side pinning me to the ground…..again. This time I had no wiggle room. "A ninja is always prepared." He got off of me. "Now let's try that again."

We probably did the same move 20 times and they all ended the same way me pinned under him. After training I took a shower and me and Kiara snuck out and laid on roof tops. It was quite obvious that winter was just around the corner. We could feel the temperature drop as the sun went down and we knew we should probably head back, but no matter what time we get there Leo and Master Splinter would be there to scold us. We did go home before the sun went down. Unfortunately the guys were beginning their patrol they did four times a week.

"Leo calm down their probably on their way to the lair right now."

"Yea dude chill."

"Can we just go bust some heads?"

"Typical." Kiara said.

I backed away and she did the same. We hid behind and air conditioning unit and watched them leave. "Why does he feel the need to protect us?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." She then looked at me "Why do you hate the name Lena so much." I looked at her then set my chin on the concrete. "Oh wait I remember that's what dad called you." I nodded. "Come on lets head back to the lair before they find us."

We jumped down to the manhole cover and headed back to the lair. Around eleven the guys came back and me and Ky held our magazines up higher. Master Splinter had no problem with us going top side as long as we didn't cause any trouble or get captured. But Leo on the other hand was another story. The guys came in laughing and he immediately stopped laughing when he seen us sitting on the couch. He crossed his arms and glared at us. "Careful Leo keep making that face it's gonna get suck like that." Ky said from behind her magazine.

"Where have you been?"

Kiara lifted her magazine up "Out." He frowned harder.

"Geez Leo chill Master Splinter said he's totally ok with us going out and there's out tiny little detail that I think you're missing. You are not our boss!" I yelled and got off the couch and headed to my room. I could hear Leo coming after me. I slammed the door to my room in his face and locked it. _"Now I know how Kiara feels with Raph."_

**So here it is chapter 7 hope you like it review!**


	8. Chapter 8 opps!

**I forgot to mention MERRY CHRISTMAS! And forgot this I DON'T OWN TMNT…..DUH and I made a typo Tyler's only 3 yr's older than Ky and Lea (mental math is unreliable :P) sorry.**

Zuki's POV

I woke up groggily this morning and was tackled by Molly. "Molly I know I'm your twin, but do you have to do that every morning?"

She looked at me like I was the dumbest person alive "Yes of course!"

"Hey dudette's want breakfast?"

"What is with people and dumb questions dis morning?" Midway through breakfast Ky and Lea got up and ate something. Kiara just glared at everyone. She looked like she hadn't been sleeping well, but I decided to keep my mouth shut about it. Lea starred at nothing. I guess she's still planning revenge on Leo for the night at Central Park. I giggled then she looked at me.

"What's so funny Zuk?"

"Nothing."

"Girl you are so lyin'"

"No I'm not Ky. I was just remembering something funny is all." I was glad they left it at that. Then we made our way to the dojo. It was the same as the last couple of days have been. Simple self-defense moves.

After training Ky and Lea snuck out like they always did. "Zuzu we should go out too!"

"I don't know Molly"

"Oh come on it'll be fun." I gave in because I've been wanting to see Ney York in the day time. We made our way to the door and ran out. Once we got top side we sat down on a nearby building. It was late afternoon and the New York citizens were about their business.

"Wow this is pretty." I nodded in agreement "Hey how much you wanna bet Ky and Lea are at Central Park." I thought for a moment.

"Let's go and find out." We ran towards the park when I felt like we were being followed. "Molly" I hissed. See looked at me "I think were being followed."

"You're sure?"

"Yea." We jumped into an ally and waited. I began thinking about who it could be. "_Purple dragons, Shredder, maybe it's the guys. Please be the guys."_

"I could have sworn they went this way." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I don't see them Donnie." I seen Molly give a wicked smile, but before I could stop her she pounced on Mikey.

"AHHHHHHHH GIT IT OFF! GIT IT OFF!" He yelled and I couldn't help but laugh which gave away my position.

"Ha I told you Mikey!"

"Dudette you scared me."

"Sorry Mikey, but you screamed like a little girl." She said laughing.

"Oh ya well I'll show you."

"Uh oh." She began to jump around, but Mikey grabbed her ankle and brought her down and pinned her to the ground. We were both laughing hysterically. He let her up.

"Where were you guys heading?" Donnie asked.

"Well we were going to head to Central Park, but" I was cut off by the sound of singing floating down from the roof tops above.

"Is that Kiara?"

"I think it is Mikey." I said.

"She's good." Just then we saw them jump over the ally and on to the next roof. Her and Lea singing the words to Just A Dream by Nelly. We followed them back to the manhole. Their voices echoed in the tunnels. I wasn't surprised. They always sang back home why would they stop here.

"Do you think they would sing for us?" Mikey asked me.

"Umm I don't know. They used to back home. They would put on little shows in the basement." We heard them laugh and open the door to the lair. We followed them in. Leo had his arms crossed an amused look on his face.

"Were you two just sing?" He asked with a smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not." She tried to walk past him but he blocked her way.

"Oh come on Lea you guys were grate!" Mikey said. "You should do another one for all of us. Zuki said you two used to do show's back home."  
"Ya Mikey 'used to'"

"Pleeeaaaseee." Mikey gave them his best puppy dog. They began to fidget. I couldn't believe they were giving in.

"Alright, alright we'll do it. They said reluctantly. They left to Ky's room, probably going to pick out the song.

Later that night Molly ushered everyone in to the living room. Kiara and Lea didn't look to happy. Mikey gave them a thumbs up and they rolled their eyes. I knew what song Lea would sing but I didn't know what Kiara would sing.

Just as I though Lea was sing her favorite song Fearless by Taylor Swift. The looks on the guy's faces were funny. Leo was trying not to pay attention but his eyes flew up when she sang "You take my hand and drag me head first fearless." Master Splinter had a smile on his face as she sang. The song came to an end and Kiara changed the song on her iPod.

She smiled a little before she started to sing. I smiled. Mikey began to clap to the beat of Take A Bow by Rihanna. Master Splinter's ears perked when she sang. Kiara always had the best voice of the four of us. The song ended and her and Lea looked at each other smiled and grabbed Mikey.

"You got us in to this you're gonna sing too." Lea said sternly.

"But I don't" Lea whispered something into his ear and he perked "Alright I'll do it. Ah man this is gonna be so fun!" Raph and Leo looked at each other confused then looked at us. We just shrugged. Not like we knew what they were up to.

I felt my jaw drop when I heard what song was started to play. It was totally for fun but it was hilarious. Mikey was sing Snoop Dogs part, Kiara was sing Katy Perry's part, and Lea was sing with her. Raph and Donnie both fell over laughing their heads off. Leo sat with his jaw dropped in a smirking fashion. Amolly was on the floor rolling and I could barely breathe. We couldn't stop laughing for at least half an hour. We would be laughing about his for a long time.

"How…how did I… do?" Mikey asked between chuckles.

"Awesome!" Lea said who was mostly calmed down.

"I'll admit I did have fun." Ky said. It was about midnight when we all went to bed.

Leo's POV

I woke up around 6 in the morning and, as I always do, I started the coffee. The bitter smell invaded my senses. I heard someone coming. I figured it was Donnie so I poured another cup of coffee, but when I turned around I seen Lena. "Umm hey want some coffee?"

She looked at me and said "Never had any."

I pushed the cup towards her. "Wanna try it?" She shrugged and took a sip. Her eyes widened.

"It's….different."

"Want some tea instead. I just about to make a pot for Sensei."

"Yea that's fine. Thanks." Kiara came in just as I put the water on the stove.

"You're up early."

"Uhh ya." She said quietly. Mikey got up about ten minutes later and started breakfast which got everybody else up. We made our way to the dojo and knelt in front of Master Splinter.

"Today I will test your strengths with your weapons. The girls got up and left to come back each a weapon in hand. I was surprised to see Lea with a single katana. Kiara had a bow, Zuki had metal fans, and Amolly had some type of staff. They knelt back down. "Let us begin. Zuki Donatello you are first." Zuki slid into a fighting stance and opened her fans. Donnie twirled his bo staff around him. "Begin"

They began circling each other and when Donnie went to sweep Zuki's legs she jumped and kicked him the face. Donnie tried to attack again but she blocked him the staff getting caught on the fan Zuki smiled tore the staff out of his hands and swept his legs. He fell hard on his shell. Zuki pinned him to the ground and held the fan to his throat. "Very good Zuki. Amolly Michelangelo you are next."

Molly did similar moves with her staff that Donnie did with his. Mikey spun his nun-chucks and made the first move. She blocked his every hit and was able to get a good hit to his stomach. She jumped up spinning the staff above her like the blades of a helicopter. Just before she landed she hit Mikey on the side of his face. He fell to the ground and had the end of the staff to his face. They sat down. "Leonardo Leona you are next."

I got up and so did Lena. She took out her katana and twirled in her fingers. I took out mine. "Begin" I made the first move and she blocked me and jumped back. She dodged my other attacks. I was able to nock her blade out of her hand. I gave her an evil smile. She back flipped and hit my left hand nocking away my blade. I narrowed my eyes at her. She put her fists up. She dodged my attacks and hit a pressure point in my arm. It went numb and I couldn't feel it causing me to drop the blade. Before I could grab it she kicked it away.

"There we're even." We began hand to hand combat. I was able to sweep her legs and she fell on her back. I pinned her before she could get up. For once she didn't fight. I tried to get up but slipped and fell back down. My eyes widened when I realized my mouth was on Lena's. I got up quick and went back to my seat and just looked at the ground. "_Sweet she already hates me for a number of reasons this just gonna add it to the list."_

Master Splinter cleared his throat. "Kiara Raphael you are next." I wasn't sure how Kiara was gonna use her bow in here, but knowing her she'd figure something out. "Begin" Raph spun his sai's in his hands. Kiara just hardened her glare. She dodged all his attacks and gave a few good punches herself. Who knew a bow could be so dangerous even without the arrow.

"Come on princess I ain't got all day." Raph taunted with a grin. Kiara hardened her glare even more if that was possible. Raph knocked her bow out of her hands and she punched him in the nose. Raph fingered the blood coming from it. He growled and charged at her. He did a false move to the right and punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground gasping for air. Raph pinned her to the ground. She fought to get up but gradually quit fighting his grip. When Master Splinter didn't say stop I looked to him.

He was staring intently at Raph and Kiara. I looked back at them. I could see Raph's muscle's unstiffen and loosen. Kiara was able to breathe again and it was slowing down to normal speed, so was Raph's. "Very good you are all free to go." As I got up I slipped and fell on my face. That's when I remembered Lena numbed my arm and that's why I slipped and…..kissed her. I got up more careful and made my way to the door. Lena's purple eyes caught me.

Her face was blank and she didn't say anything. Which made me more nerves. She walked over to me and put her hands up and I flinched. She looked at me her face still blank. She moved her fingers over my numb arm and I could slowly begin to feel again. I could totally feel my arm, but I didn't want her to stop. She then smiled. "I know you came feel now Leo." She said.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel your muscles moving." She stopped and looked at me. She smiled and I felt my stomach do flips then she left with Kiara like they always did. I had never been that jumpy, but considering she had an element at her command I guess I was a little afraid I'd get drown. I seen Raph on the couch staring hard into nothing thinking hard. I decided to see if he wanted to talk.

"Raph are you ok?"

"I don't know." He seemed confused.

"What happened back there in the dojo?"

"IIIIII…I don't know. I just…" he looked at me "I think I got inside her head."

**Hope you like it cuz I do. You'll learn more about what happened between Ky and Raph in the next chapter. Read enjoy and review. I could literally see Mikey sing California Gurls. Let's just say I was laughing pretty hard considering I was listening to the song as I wrote that part didn't help the matter. **


	9. Chapter 9 WHAT!

**Hello people I'm glad you liked the last chapter and thank you for so many views :D and I thought it would be fun if I took some of your ideas and played them into the story might be in later chapters though…..I'll have to think bout it :D I DON'T OWN TMNT…. Read enjoy and review!**

Leo's POV

"Wait what do you mean you were inside her head?" I was trying to stay calm for his sake considering he was flipping out. But how could he get in her head? It just didn't make since.

"I seen somethin' that wasn't there….and then there was something else like..like a dream…..maybe."

"Umm what happened." He stood and started passing back and forth.

"They were little and I don't think they were on earth." I almost choked. "And they seemed to be in some type of panic, then there was all dis shaking and they were screaming" I stopped him.

"Come on you can tell me on the way."

"Where we go'n?"

"Where do you think?"

"Woah Leo you mean top side they already heat us and I would like to not be turned into turtle bacon or in your case turtle sushi." I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "And do I need to remind you about training?" He said with a smirk. I growled low in my chest. "And plus this is New York how we gonna find em?"

"Think about it Raph where's the one place they're gonna feel like home."

"Alright fine but if we get turned into side dishes Imma blaming you."

"Sounds like your scared" I said tauntingly.

"I AIN'T SCARED IT JUST…they got the upper hand Leo! They can control an element!"

"Barely. Why do you think there here? Now what else did you see?"

"They were in this ship thing." We made your way up the ladder and out of the sewers and towards Central Park. "And they were in Outer Space!"

"Raph what if" He cut me off.

"And the planet EXPLODED! And the missile went right by the pod and the force knocked them into this big black swirling thing." I was right it was them when they left for Earth….by accident. "But then just as they disappeared I was in this dark pit and there was this voice." He looked confused. "But I didn't see anyone and Kiara was laying in the center and I was about to run to her but this other…thing….guy…I don't know came from nowhere it seemed like and he started talking to her," he looked at me wide-eyed "Leo it was my voice. That thing had my voice!"

"But wouldn't she recognize it? I mean you two are always fighting and yelling at each other. How would she not be able to recognize it?"

"I DON'T KNOW! ASK HER!"

"Alright what did 'you' look like?"

"I don't know I was…I looked like smoke or something, but you should have seen her….she looked happy safe she wasn't scared of the thing that had my voice. I was kinda confused." I had I feeling he wasn't telling me every detail maybe he wasn't supposed to.

"You should talk to Master Splinter. He'll know what to do."

"Ehh maybe yer right. So why are we looking for da girls?"

I stopped walking in mid stride "Well I though Kiara should know, but now, now I'm not so sure." We jumped off the building and into the ally below.

"Then why are we going?"

"Aren't you the least bit interested about what they do every day?" He thought for a minute.

"Alright, but this is on you Fearless." He pointed to the street. "How we gonna get across da street?" We forgot our disguises otherwise we could have just walked right across. I looked down and smiled. We jumped down the manhole and made our way under the street. We peeked out of another cover. Nobody was around. We got out cautiously.

"Raph come on."

"Fearless this was your stupidest idea ever." I throw him a coat I found in one of our many hiding place. He put it on. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on they may not even be here." I said "But if they are where would they be?"

"I think I know." We walked a ways before the trees got thicker and it was harder to push through. We heard voices, so we dived behind some large bushes. It was them. They were sparing each other I think. It looked more like a dance. It was slow and hypnotizing. Kiara would do one move and Lena would do another well it in an opposite direction. They stopped out of breath.

Kiara's POV

We just got done with our katas. We laid down and stared at the sky. I looked at Lea and smirked. "What?"

"You know exactly what."

She rolled her eyes "I don't want to talk about it."

"Suet yourself." I shrugged "How did it exactly happen?"

She shook her head "III….I don't know I mean…..it was my fault…..kinda." Birds flew by and squirrels chattered in the bushes nearby. It was hard to believe this was in New York. I sat up.

"Come on lets go cause trouble." She grinned at me as we jumped through the trees. Walking through the streets was easy considering people barely gave you a first look let alone a second one. We turned into an ally, but were stopped by three large Purple Dragons. Two of them happen to be from when we saved that one girl on our tour of the city and the other was from the break in we stopped.

"Well well well looky what we got here boys." The man talking had ratty brown hair. Before I could react one grabbed my neck.

"Let me go!" I choked out. I struggled. I seen Lea try to punch one of the guys, but he grabbed her arm. She lost her footing on the wet ground. She was able to sweep the guys legs and get up. He pulled out a gun. "LEA!" I yelled.

"Hey this might be worth a few bucks." He tore the trinket off me neck. I was already angry and that pushed me over the edge. I felt my hands heat up and the man yelp. He dropped me. I struggled to get air back in my lungs. I shook my head and stood up. The man looked at me in fear. I smiled evilly. "What…what are you?"

"Wanna to find out?" I said drily. One of the other men charged fists flying. I spun and was about to throw flames when I heard his voice in my head "_Kiara don't do this."_ I stopped in confusion and barely had time to dodge his attack. I grabbed Lea who was taking on the other guy that I didn't burn. I remembered my necklace. I let her arm go and told her to go that I'd catch up. I seen it laying on the other side of the ally. The three men were in my way. I narrowed my eyes and jumped over them. They were a bit surprised.

I grabbed it and ran into the street. I bumped into people and tripped a few times. I ran in and out of alley ways, but I couldn't lose them. I seen a skate board leaning against a building and decided to borrow it. I'm sure the person wouldn't mind. I still couldn't lose them "Dam it where am I!?" I said then I heard him again! "_Right! Right! Take a right!" _I turned to my right. "How can I hear him he's supposed to be in my dreams?" "_Take a left" _I took a left. I was in the street again, I ran and hopped on the skate board. I bobbed and weaved through people. The cold wind bit at my face as I rode.

"If I could just get to a manhole I'd be safe." I stopped my skate board when I thought I was, but I spoke to soon. I seen the three men talking to five other guys and he pointed at me. I panicked when they started running a cross the street towards me and rode in a random direction. "_Left, take a left."_ I did what the voice said. I think I'm going crazy! I could still hear their threats and I was not liking the sound of them. They were to close for me have time to get up a fire escape so I stayed on the ground.

Considering the three were after me I was sure Lea got away. "_Right. Go right."_ Another alley way. I still didn't know where I was. "If only I had my bow those guys would be dead meat." I had no idea how those guys where keeping up with me. My leg was beginning to cramp from the pushing. I looked behind me to see them not too far behind. "_Left" _I turned down another street. It had to be about noon and the streets were filled with taxes and people looking for lunch.

I was getting scared because I couldn't shake them and somehow they were gaining on me. "Ok I know I haven't been the nicest girl, but could you let me escape trouble this one time please." I asked. I looked back to see a couple trip over some garbage cans that got pushed in front of them. I smiled "Thank you" I turned back to see Lea. I ran into her and rolled a few feet.

I grabbed her and the board and ran. "Hop on" I said stepping on to the board.

"Are you crazy?! There's not enough room for both us!"

"You got a better idea Ms. Indestructible?" I asked motioning behind me to the guys gaining on us.

"Nope! Let's go!" She had to ride with one foot off, but we managed. "_Left"_ Down another alley. "_Right" _On to a street. "How do you know where you're going!?"

"Uuummmm, you know that little voice in your head that tells you stuff?"

"You mean your conscience?"

"Ya sure lets go with that." Not exactly the truth, not exactly a lie either. Lea helped me push the board along, but even I could see we were slowing down. "_Right then another left. Come on princess a little farther." _My eyes went wide and I suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Kiara! Kiara! We're gonna run into that light pole if you don't turn." I shook my head and I did what it said and seen a manhole cover.

"Lea hurry." We heaved it up and we climbed down. We watched them through the finger holes.

"I knows they went dis way." Our breath caught as he stood right above us.

"Ya know Masta would be mighty happy if we brought in those girls especially Sparky Sparky Boom Boom Girl." A scrawny guy said "Hey wasn't she the one from the alley a few weeks ago?"

"Ya that was her. I'd recognize dem eyes and skin anywhere. Lets go."

"_Sparky Sparky Boom Boom Girl seriously?" _I thought. Lea tugged on my cloak and motioned her head down the ladder. I nodded. Now that was calmed down I was getting the chills and shivered. The late November air was finally getting to me. Every time we breathed our breath fogged and vanished. "Ok when I said trouble I didn't mean that kinda trouble!"

"No kidding." She agreed. She stopped me. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?"

"What?! Why would you get the idea I'm not telling you somethin?" I was saved by the sound of Lea's cell phone going off.

"Hello" I could hear their voice.

"Lena where are you?" It was Leo and he sounded worried.

"Leo? How did you get my number? And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!?"

"Umm that's not the point right now, just answer the question."

"Leo what's wrong?" The sounds of fighting could be heard through the speaker. We looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Did you get away from them?" He asked.

"Ya were….wait were you following us?!" She yelled the last part into the speaker. He didn't answer for a while. Then I actually heard his voice in the sewers and through the phone.

"Well kinda…just hear me out….please?" She growled and hung up the phone as he walked around the corner. "What? She...she just hung up on me" Raph tapped his shoulder and pointed to us. We had our arms crossed glaring at them.

"I'm waiting. It better be good."

"It was a really good reason but we umm…" Raph continued.

"But we uhh decided that it wasn't or at least it wasn't worth telling ya so we umm…"

"So with nothing better to do we went looking for you and umm…"

"We uh found ya" I cut him off.

"Funny I don't remember seeing you, you wouldn't have been spying on us would you?"

"What? No, no way." They were lying. Me and Lea were both suppressing hysterical laughter. It was hilarious watching them squirm and try to explain why they had been out looking for us. Then I realized Raph had a gash on his cheek. I nudged Lea and I noticed Leo was pretty beat up too.

I walked over to Raph and pulled his face down. I wiped some of the blood off his face and onto my fingers. It was still fresh. I stared at him with a questioning look. "Umm ya we uh got into a fight with some Purple Dragons and one got a lucky shot. I'm fine."

"Wouldn't happen to be the same Purple Dragons that were follow'n us would it?" He shrugged then he whispered to me.

"You ok?" I looked at him surprised.

"What…what do you mean?" I said shakily.

"I seen what happen in the alley. You looked like ya seen a ghost." "_Maybe I heard one."_ I could tell he wanted to ask me more questions but not right now. I looked over to Leo and Lea. They were having a major glaring contest and the winner was whet to be determined.

"Tell me how you got my number." Lea asked.

"Molly gave them to us. She gave us all your numbers." Lea turned and walked down the tunnel.

"She is so dead!"

"We'll talk later." He said sternly and I knew it would happen. "Leo we should head back."

I looked down at my bloody finger tips. The blood was beginning to dry. I sighed and followed them back to the lair. We never would have made it home by ourselves. With so many twists and turns I was beginning to get dizzy. Nobody spoke. All that was heard was drip of water and our footsteps. We walked for a least an hour before we came up to the lair entrance.

"What happened?" Amolly asked. I didn't answer her I left that to the others. I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I took my shoes off and rubbed my sore feet. While I did that I thought about how I was going to answer Raph's questions without sounding crazy. I was pulled from my thoughts when someone knocked on my door. I got up but tripped on my numb feet.

"What?" They opened the door. Raph peeked in as I got off the floor.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded and sat on my bed.

"Ya I'm fine." He crossed his arms and looked at me critically. "What do ya want?"

"I want to know what happened in the alley. I've never seen you just stop in mid-swing."

"I stopped when I realized what I was about to do."

"No you're lying" I looked at him shocked "you wouldn't have backed down because you didn't want to burn the man. I seen he had you by the neck and one punched Lea. Plus you looked confused and then you stopped. Why?"

"I told you why."

"No you lied. I want to know the real reason." I stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"Who says you have the right to know?" His mouth twitched like he wanted to say something but wouldn't.

"How did you know where to go?" I thought for a moment.

"I was going random directions."

"I don't believe you."

"Wh….why not?"

"Because you've never been to New York and had no idea where you were going and somehow you were able to find a manhole cover and Lea, escape the Purple Bozoes, and another funny thing you were following me and Leo but we were above you and that wasn't luck that you were able to get away from them was it?" I didn't know what to say. How was I supposed to tell him a voice I hear in my dreams told me where to go?

"Raph" I said quietly "I didn't know I was following you and Leo I didn't even know you were following us." I looked at my feet.

"You're still not telling me something." Then I heard his voice "_Tell me…."_ My eyes went wide and I jumped back and hit my head on the wall in shock. My head hurt and my vision was blurred so I kept my eyes closed.

I could hear Raphs voice but it sounded far away. "_How?" _I thought. I pushed myself up but kept my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and seen Raph's. We just stared at each other. It was just like what happened at practice this morning. Nothing was said but I seen emotion change in his eyes before they went wide.

"Wh…why…why do I get the feeling you're seeing something I can't." He didn't answer me, he may not have even heard me. He grabbed my hand before he started blinking rapidly and shaking his head. "Raph are…are you ok?" He let my hand go, but he continued to look at me. "Raph answer me!" I was so confused right now I probably belonged in a crazy person home.

Then he just wrapped his arms around me. My breath caught and I realized I had been in these arms before. "Raph what did you see."

"Plenty."

I looked at him wide-eyed "What do you mean plenty?" He didn't answer he just looked at me. He pushed a piece of hair out of my face and gave me a small smile. I was even more confused. I shook my head.

"I don't know how to explain it." He said in a low voice.

"I hate you." I mumbled. He gave me a confused look. I looked down and grinned. "_It's a song"_ I thought.

"Kiara, April and Casey are here." It was Mikey. I looked at Raph confused.

"There really good friends of ours. Come on." We walked down the stairs but stopped mid-way down when I seen them. Lea had a similar look of shock. "Ya know each other?"

I shrugged "Well we did kinda save them from the Purple Dragons."

"Are you mutants too?" The red headed lady asked.

"Ehh no we're umm aliens…" I said.

"Is that how you were able to melt the window." I nodded.

"Wait you melted their window?!" Raph asked in disbelief.

"What? It was that or break it." He shook his head.

"So what are your names?" She asked.

Lea answered "I'm Leona but you can call me Lea" she glared at Leo and he smirked "this is my twin sister Kiara or Ky, that's Zuki or Zuk and that's her twin sister Amolly or Molly."

"Ok let meh get dis strait two sets of twins?" The one named Casey asked. We all nodded. "How old are ya?"

"Me and Ky are 17 and Zuki and Molly are 16. Year apart to the day." She said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you and thanks for the help that day. Now who's ready for movie night?" Molly and Mikey high…..5….3….7 something like that everyone else just smiled. "Alright we've got Meet the Millers, Elysium, R.I.P.D, and White House Down, which one first?"

"Meet the Millers!" We all said. I swear after that movie we were all saying 'ya know what I'm sayin'' after everything we said. It was three before we all went to bed.

_I was running but he was gaining. This man with spikes coming out of him. He didn't sound human. He was dark and his roar was haunting. I ran faster but it got louder. "I WELL FIND YOU LITTLE GIRL AND I WELL KILL YOU." He said. It seemed like the further I got away the larger he got and the smaller I got. He pinned me under his large hand. _

_I screamed but nothing came out. "I HAVE STOLEN YOUR VOICE I WILL SOON STEEL YOU SOUL." He laughed evilly as I struggled to get out of his grip. I wanted to scream for help anything, but I couldn't. I felt my breath slow then a horrible pain in my chest. Like something was trying to claw its way out. _

"_It's just a dream." He said calmly. "He can't hurt you here." I closed my eyes and grit my teeth as I fought the pain. I could feel his claws digging into my skin. I screamed in pain. _

_I felt the blood run off my shoulder. How's this a dream when it feels so real. I screamed again as he dug his claws in further. "YOU'RE WORTHLESS. YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING." His voice echoed in my head._

"_He's wrong you're everything." I opened my eyes and looked at the evil ones above me. It seemed like we were in some type of dome and it was showing memories of mine. They all echoed and I hurt to hear them. I yelled to block out the sound but still nothing came out and voices of the past got louder and he laughed louder. I was having trouble breathing and I could feel my ribs breaking. _

"_I. WILL. BREAK. YOU!" He yelled "I. WILL. FIND. YOU. AND KILL. YOU!" I stared at him in fear. Then I felt arms around me._

"_Wake up it's just a dream." I shut my eyes tight and opened them slowly._

I was back in my room but he was still there in the corner of my room I stared at him wide-eyed. "HE CANT PROTECT YOU FROM EVERTHING FOREVER." Then he disappeared. I realized the embrace never left. I looked at Raph's golden brown eyes. They were filled with concern, worry, and like he knew what I had been dreaming. My face was pale with fear. The clock said 4 a.m.

"I won't let him hurt you." I touched my shoulder. No blood. My ribs didn't hurt anymore and it didn't hurt to breath. Nothing was trying to burst from my chest. "I won't let him." Raph said defensively.

"How…how did….how did you…know?" I was out of breath and confused. He hugged me.

"I heard your screams."

"Did I wake anyone else up?" I didn't want to explain this to anyone else.

"No. I heard your screams in your dreams."

"Your him…..oh my gosh you're him." I didn't know what to think.

"I had no idea, but remember training yesterday?" I nodded "I….I was in…your head and I seen….one of your dreams and you looked so scared." He stopped and looked at me. "Then that guy came out and you looked calm and like you felt safe. Then he spoke to you and he had my voice." He gave me a reassuring smile. "I was confused at first, but now it makes a little more since."

I kept glancing at the corner and running my hands over my body. It all felt so real I was considering this to be the dream. Raph looked at the corner I had been staring at. He got up and walked over to it. He had his head tilted in confusion. "Raph don't" I whispered in fear. He looked at me.

"Why?"

"It was over there even when I opened my eyes." I felt my breath quicken. He stepped away from the corner. To tell the truth I was terrified. It was the worst nightmare I had had in a long time and the fact he was still there grinning at me just terrified me more.

My door flew open and in came Master Splinter. He was in his night robe. "Are you alright."

I nodded "Ya. I'm good…..I think."

"Masta Splinter how did ya know she was have'n a nightmare?"

"That presence is all too familiar my son." He looked at me. "Come, let's get you something to calm your nerves." We followed him down stairs. He gave me some tea. "Now," he looked at Raph "how did you know she was having a nightmare?"

"He's 'him' Master."

He looked at me surprised "You're sure?" Raph looked almost offended and I laughed at his face.

"Yes Master I'm pretty sure."

"Why's dat so hard ta believe?" Master Splinter smiled.

"It's just you two fight most every day." He said taking a sip of his tea.

"Come to think of it we only fight when we're around people."

"We do don't we." I nodded. Sensei chuckled.

"We two have an odd relationship, much like Leona and Leonardo's." We all laughed at that.

"You should have seen them today sensei. They were having the ultimate glairing battle."

"May I ask why."

"Lea was mad because Leo got her number and he's still calling her Lena. Which she hates."

"I have noticed." I looked at Raph.

"I think she's just mad because she didn't give it to him herself." I smiled "You never did tell us why you were follow'n us."

"We….well Leo thought I should tell ya that I got inside ur head, but after I told em he decided we betta not and he wanted to know what you two did while ya were out."

"So you were spying on us." I raised an eye brow at him and smirked a little.

"It was Leo's idea! I was totally against it." He crossed his arms and gave me a gruff look.

"You still did it. Thanks for the help by the way." He looked at me confused. "You were right it wasn't luck that I was following you guys."

"So you were follow'n us?"

I shook my head no "No."

"Den how was ya follow'n us?"

"A little birdy told me where to go." He frowned "And would ya stop call'n me princess."

He smirked "No chance. Wait you could hear me!"

"I regret the day I told you I was one. And yes, why do you think I was so freaked out."

"You still are." I glared at him. "I guess I would be too…this is still to weird."

"How do you think I feel?"

"It is a bit late to go to bed you should busy your selves till everyone else is up."

In the living room we both sat down on the couch. "What ya wanna what Cali gurl?" He gave me a big evil smirk.

"That's right I am a California girl and I'm undeniable." I took the remote.

"Ya but yer missing the daisy dukes." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know." His face went blank and I flipped through the channels. "Ever seen Faceoff?" He shook his head no. On this one they were doing the seven deadly sins.

"That is crazy they look so real. Now I understand why people ask us if we're wearing costumes." I laughed.

"Pretty cool ain't it." He nodded then we heard Leo.

"You two are up early." We glanced at each other before answering. "Well I couldn't sleep and Raph was up already so we just watched T.V. for a while."

He shrugged. "Ok."

"Oh and Lea's gonna be mad when she finds out you two were spying us." I smiled evilly. He stiffened and looked at me big-eyed then looked angrily at Raph.

"You told them!?"

"I told her." He looked at me "You're gonna tell Lea aren't ya"

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing." Leo said hi-tailing it to the kitchen. I gave her a nod and she turned to follow him.

"Leo you are so dead!" She yelled. You could hear the sounds of Leo dropping a pan.

"Not scared my butt he's terrified." Raph muttered.

"Duck!"

"What?"

"Duck!" I ducked my head just before water tentacles wrapped around Leo as he was in midair above the couch. Raph was on the floor laughing his head off. Lea throw him on the ground yelling.

"That's for lying to me even if I knew you were." She throw him up and down again. "That's for Central Park." She did it again. "That's for calling me Lena all the time!"

"Gotta admit he kinda deserves it." I said to Raph who just shrugged.

"Lea be nice to your toy or you can't play with it anymore." She dropped Leo. He rolled over in pain.

"What did you say?"

"Raph run!" He took off and I started laughing. Lea looked at me and smiled. She sat on the couch next to me "Feel better?"

"Yep! But he's so gonna get it later."

"I know you were angry at him but sheesh."

"Ok I admit I may have over dun it but he did it to himself." I nudged her.

"Better go give him another massage." She started slapping me like in a cat fight. I was laughing through it though. Leo got up and popped his back.

"Your so gonna get it during practice."

"If you mean yer gonna kiss me again I think I'll pass." I fell off the couch when I seen Leo turn five different colors of red and pink. Even Raph was laughing from his hiding place. I looked around but couldn't see him.

"Darn ninja's" I muttered.

**Like it tell me! this means Review! and with one mystery solved another must be uncovered. Just saying I'm writing this as I'm going along I have nothing planned so that's why it takes longer to update sometimes. Thank you for over 900 views even if you all are silent as Zuki…..I need to give her more story time bad….next chapter maybe.**


	10. Chapter 10 fun time's end

**Hello people. I don't own TMNT O_O!**

Zuki's POV

"Zuki lift your leg higher."

"I'm…trying Master." Sweat beaded on my forehead and ran down my nose as I desperately tried to get my right leg parallel with my body.

"Come on Zuzu it's easy." My jaw went slack as she lifted her leg effortlessly straight up. I glared at her. "What?"

"Very good Amolly." Master Splinter chimed. I let my leg go down in an effort to get feeling again. I seen Kiara and Lea sparing to the right of us while they waited for directions from Splinter. I just couldn't understand it, how was she able to do it so effortlessly? I tried again. One of Lea's katana blades flew out of her hand and towards me. I brought my leg up higher so it wouldn't get slashed. I let out a breath of relief when I seen it was still intact. My eyes grown wide when I seen I had finally done it.

"I did it! I did it!" I said happily just before I lost my balance and fell over. I landed with a loud oomph.

"Very good Zuki, now we must work on your balance." He chuckled. I smiled slightly embraced of my clumsiness. He helped me up and I rubbed my sore hip. "Again."

By the time we were done I could barely feel my leg any more. I flopped on the couch. "Tough practice?" Mikey asked.

"Actually no. I'm just sore." He chuckled.

"You get used to it. Oh Donnie wanted to see you after training." I cocked my head to the side.

"Ok?"

"He said he wanted to help with your balance." I smiled.

"Ok." I hopped of the couch and walked to lab. I was stopped abruptly by Amolly.

"Zuzu u have to help me!" She yelled in my face. Out of the corner of my eye I seen a drenched Kiara who looked like she was about to kill someone. That someone being Amolly.

"Zuki hand her over and I'll spare you…maybe."

"Amolly what did you do?"

"What's going on?" Lea glared at us arms crossed.

"Lea you stay out of this!" Ky warned.

"Amolly let…me….go." She currently had a death hug on me and I was struggling to breath.

"Amolly Imma beat you down so hard you won't know what day it is." Amolly stuck her tongue at her. Ky pounced on both of us.

"Kiara let….let them go…right now!" Lea said as I tried to doge Ky's attacks.

"Raph Leo cat fight…again!" Mikey yelled.

"Wha…..aww not again." They moaned. The air got knocked out of me when Molly elbowed me in the chest.

"Kiara guit showing off for Raph!"

"Molly!" I yelled, but it was too late. She already had both of us by the neck. She wasn't choking us, but she was still freaking scary looking. She let go when she was tackled to the side by a flying Lea. After a few fist flew they were pulled apart by two very annoyed turtles.

"That's the fifth time this week!" Leo scolded.

"She started it!" Kiara yelled pointing at Molly who hid behind me as she yelled.

"She's crazy!"

"Leo let me go!" Lea yelled in his face.

"Not till you calm down!" He yelled back. "Your sisters you should get along!" We all stopped and looked at him before we exploded in laughter.

"Gee Leo I knew you were dumb but seriously?" Lea flicked him in the head. He tightened his arms around her waist and growled at her. She struggled to escape just like Kiara was with Raph, but even I knew there was no chance. Donnie held his hand out and I took it. Lea and Kiara glared at their restrainers.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Ya I'm fine. Thanks."

"So what was so funny?"

"The fact the Leo thinks we should get along perfectly." I rolled my eyes at the thought. "Mikey said that you wanted to help me with my balance."

"Oh yea. Come on." We let the seen with Kiara and Lea still fighting their capturers and Leo and Raph struggling to keep hold of them.

"Alright now just walk to me." He made it look so simple. Just walking across the power line like it was no big deal. I looked over the edge of the building.

"Uhh I don't know Donnie we're pretty high up."

"I'll catch you if you start to fall." I took a deep breath as I stepped on the slinder cable. I felt it bend under my weight.

"Donnie I don't know."

"Come on. Don't look down just look at me."

"Ok." I took another step and held my breath. I took another step but stumbled and almost fell.

"Come on keep coming." He said calmly. As I got closer he'd step back. Before I knew it I was in the center of the power line. I smiled at him till I seen a dorky told-you-so grin on him face and it dropped. "Told you could do it." I glared at him. I took a step forward but missed it and slipped. I slowly opened my eyes when I didn't feel the hard ground. I was surprised to see I was still in the air. I looked up to see Donnie had a hold of my arm and waist. "Told you I'd catch you."

"Thanks." He helped me regain my balance on the cable. "_Don't look down."_ He held out his hand, but when I went to take it he moved back. I frowned and step forward. My balance wavered as the line bounced with the sudden weight change. I finally made it across.

A cold breeze wrapped around me. It was less than a week till Thanks Giving. "Let's head home." I nodded happily as we made our way down the fire escape. Back at the lair we were met by quit the scene. Amolly was running from Lea who was yelling.

"I can't believe you would give them our numbers without asking us first!"

"I didn't think it would matter. Leo said it was for protection!" She yelled back.

"WE DON'T NEED HIS PROTECTION!"

"ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH!" I yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Even Master Splinter was surprised at my sudden outburst. "Master Splinter says we have to work as a team and we can't do that if we're fighting over who gave numbers to who!" They were all looking at me wide-eyed.

"You know what" lea said "I think we need a girl's night out. Imma callin April!" She marched to pay phone and dialed the number. "Hey April we're have'n a girl's night out wanna come?...yep alright we'll be there at seven then…ok thanks bye…..bye." She hung up and looked at us "We're gonna go to April's you guys are gonna play super hero with Casey. She smiled. "Bring your iPod."

She went to her room still angry about the fight just a few minutes ago. I shook my head and went after her. I knocked on her door. "Kiara?" I said quietly. I opened the door to see her sit thing at her desk.

"What do you want?" I closed the door.

"Its time to go."

"Whatever."

"Hey I know what song cheers you up." She looked at me "I was thing bout her thinking bout me thing bout us where we gonna be."

"Open eyes yea it was only just a dream." I hugged her.

"We're all just stressed things well be better after tonight. Now come on I don't want to be late!"

"I hope you're right." She grabbed her iPod.

"Come on we need to get going." I grabbed Kiara's hand and dragged her out of her room. Leo said the others left a while a couple minutes ago.

"Thanks Leo. We'll see you guys later." I wanted to ask her about what that was about between her a Raph but decided if she wanted to talk about then she would.

"How did your afternoon with Donnie-boy go?"

"Actually pretty good. Took me a while but I was able to walk across the power line."

"Not a slip or two?" She asked a grin.

"I never said I did flawlessly."

"Well good for you Sis."

"What's Raph teaching you?"

"Well…..he's teaching me stuff" She bit her lip.

"What type of stuff?" She smiled and shook her head.

"He's helping me with my bending."

"Really?" I was actually surprised. I didn't seem like something Raph would want to help with to much, but they have been fighting a lot less lately.

"Has it been helping?" I was a bit skeptical of it. How would Raph be able to help her?

"Ya."

"How?"

"Well…..it just is ok." We knocked on April's door and waited for her to open it.

"There you two are! Come in." She pulled us in. "I just ordered some pizzas. They'll be here in about 30 minutes." Lea and Molly were on the couch whispering to each other, but stopped when they seen us.

"Sorry Ky." Molly said.

"Just drop it ok."

"They told me what happen. I think its good you four got away from the guys for a while. They are very…..stressful." She through pop's to us. I drank the fizzy drink happily. I seen April locking all the windows and closing all the curtains.

"April what are you doing?" I asked.

"I've known the guys a long time and I trust them, but considering that they're 17 and have Casey with them." She glanced at us, "I have a feeling that they won't be playing super hero for long."

"Figures." Lea muttered as she sipped her pop.

"So" April said turning back to us "What do you guys like at Thanks Giving?"

We all yelled "Mashed Potato's! And turkey!"

"Well it wouldn't be Thanks Giving without those."

"Can we please watch the movies." Amolly moaned.

"Well what do you want to watch first?"

"Chainsaw Massacre!" Kiara cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"That well give Molly nightmares."

"So…much..BLOOD! And those poor zombies."

"There zombies! They're supposed to die!" Kiara said.

"How about Thor?" We all looked at each other.

"That works." We said.

Three movies and two empty boxes of pizzas later we heard knocking on the door. They all looked at me. "It's the guys."

Mikey rolled in ninja style. "Get bored playing super hero?" Lea taunted smile on her face.

"Would you quit saying that." Leo said.

"Nope. Sorry Da Vinci" She said looking back at her Seventeen magazine big smile on her face. Leo sent a glare that could kill to her. Kiara was currently upside down on the couch as the fight between Thor, Ironman, Captain America, and Loki took place on the TV, big smile on her face. Raph jumped on the couch which caused her to get launched into the air and land in what looked like a very uncomfortable position.

"Oh great back so soon." She grumbled. He glared at her.

"Ran out of heads to bust." But she wasn't paying attention to him. She was once again locked on to the action playing out on the flat screen. He waved a hand in front of her face but she just pushed it away.

"Raph it's pointless. Once she's locked on a movie there's no pulling her away from it. Especially when it comes to super hero movies." He growled but he too was caught by the action. I got up to throw away my pop can when I bumped into Ky's iPod. It started the dance mix. She jumped off the couch when Just Dance blared through the speakers. I smiled sheepishly "So..sorry." I went to turn it off when April told me not to.

"Don't turn it off I love this song! Casey dance with me!" She pulled him away from Donnie, Leo, and Mikey.

"April babe I don't know's bout dis."

"To bad you don't have a choice." She looked at the guys "Don't stand there like party poopers grab a girl and dance." Donnie held out his hand.

"I can't dance." I said looking at my hands.

He pulled me up "If you can walk across a power line you can dance. Just move to the music." Mikey grabbed Molly and they started dancing, April and Casey were dancing too. I took a deep breath and moved to the beat. Lea rolled her eyes and continued to read her magazine. I frowned and looked at Leo. I seen Molly push him and point at her. He bit his lip. The song switched to Don't Want to be Like Cinderella. He didn't even ask her. He just pulled her up and twirled her then pulled her close grin on his face.

Her eyes were wide at first but turned into a frown in a second. "I don't dance." She said. The song seemed to fit Lea's personality completely as she fought Leo's grasp. Who continued to pull her and twirl her around. A smug smirk on his face. Kiara and Raph had been watching the scene before them but when the song changed to Cruise the Remix (Ky's fav song) Raph pulled her off the couch. We were all dancing before too long and even Lea was giving into Leo's hold which just encouraged him more.

The song changed to 23. I think Lea was gonna try to leave, but was stopped when Leo wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh no you don't." He said. She crossed her arms and frowned. Kinda like a two year old would throw a tantrum. Guess she figured she wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. Donnie turned me around and we continued the dance. Amolly seemed to be having the time of her life with Mikey, by the time we all stopped it was close to 11.

"We should head home." Leo said. Nobody fought considering we were all exhausted. We weren't really used to such cold weather so early. So when the bitter cold wind blew through the streets we all shivered. Molly's teeth were clattering like one of those wind up teeth toys and shivering to go along with it. I pulled my cloak around me tighter as we walked to the middle of the street. The sewers weren't much better. The lack of wind aloud the cold air to wrap us in icy cold blankets.

Ky was talking to Lea who was telling her to shut up about something. "_Great another cat fight."_

"Do not make us pull you two apart." Leo warned. They stuck their tongue out at them. Raph and Leo growled in response.

"Stay out of our business and you wouldn't have too. We don't pull you two apart when you fight." Lea growled back.

Leo smirked and crossed his arms "Not that you could if you tried." Lea through water at him. His face was webbed in anger and disbelief. "That was sewage water!"

"Opps." She continued walking like nothing happened. Leo was obviously losing control on his anger, but kept walking.

I looked at Donnie "How did you four learn to dance?"

"Umm nowhere actually it's kinda natural."

"Oh."

"How about you four?"

"We never learned to either."

"I don't believe you." I looked at him shocked.

"Wh…why not? I'm not a liar." He shrugged. I closed my eyes and kept walking. I could see everyone, but I couldn't tell what they look like. Ky and Lea were still walking by each other, Leo was, I'm gonna guess, glaring at her, Raph just pushed Mikey who was laughing at something, and Amolly was trying to catch up with Ky and Lea.

"How are you doing that?" It was Donnie. He was looking at me wide-eyed.

"With earth bending." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But how?" He was really confused.

"I use my earth bending to feel the vibrations in the earth allowing me to see everyone here to the gushing water 200yrd's away. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'll prove it. Try to attack me." I closed my eyes and waited. He tried coming at me, but I side stepped at the last second causing him to stumble forward. He tried again with a different approach. He tired a false move. I remained neutral till his real attack was launched. I stopped his fist, eyes still closed, and flipped him over my shoulder. I opened my eyes. "Believe me now?" He nodded. I seen every one was looking at me. I blushed and helped Donnie up.

"Donnie got beat up by a girl." Mikey snickered.

"Are you kidding she just did all that with her eyes closed. That was awesome!" I was surprised that he took Mikey's comment so well. We walked into the lair. "I didn't know you could do that with earth bending."

"There's a lot you can do with it, but that's the only part I've been able to master."

"It sure would come in handy sometimes."

"It does."

"How did you know I was doing a false move?"

"An earth bender remains neutral till the perfect moment to strike." I smiled, "I could also see how you shifted weight as you falsed the move."

"You could see that?!"

"Yep, I can also tell when your lying that comes in handy too." I glared over at Molly. "Especially with Molly."

"How?"

"The body sends different vibrations off when they're lying."

"Do you have to have your eyes closed to do so?"

"No, but it's stronger if my minds not distracted by what I actually see."

"Makes since."

"Molly no video games it's almost midnight!"

"Awww alright." She moaned. I had to drag her up the stairs. I went to bed.

…

In the morning eggs could be smelled from down stairs. I grabbed my fans and head toward the delicious food. I ran in to Lea who was shedding her katana. The voices of the others could be heard floating up the stairs. I was met by Master Splinter as I entered the kitchen. "Good morning Zuki. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes sensei I did thank you." He smiled and continued to the dojo. I tucked my fans in the waist band of my pants and sat down. It was pretty quiet except for the occasional sound of forks scrapping across plates.

"Zuzu wanna help me with the dishes?" Molly asked. She was the only person who called my Zuzu.

"Ya sure." We gathered the plates and sat them in the sink. I scrubbed while she dried and Lea put them away. In the dojo we sat in a half circle around Sensei.

"To day my students we are going to meditate. I also have a gift for the girls." He got up and headed to a cabinet. He brought over four boxes. The guys had smiles and smirks on their faces. "My sons helped me with these gifts." He handed me a white box with a light lilac colored ribbon. Inside was a black ninja outfit. We each got one, but we each got our own mask. Mine was the same lilac purple color, but it had a shiny metallic look to it.

Molly's was pink. Ky's was black and Lea's was white. "To night you well go out on your first patrol. I hope the colors are to your liking."

"They're perfect Master. Thank you."

"Do not thank me Leona my sons choose the colors."

Your eyes shot up to the four turtles by us. "I….I hope you like pink Molly I wasn't sure."

"I love it Mikey! Thank you." I ran my thumb over the metallic fabric. The color was so familiar.

"Thanks Donnie."

"How did you know?" I shrugged. Leaving him without an answer. I looked at Kiara. She had put on her mask. It made her eyes glow three times brighter than they already did. I pulled out my fans because they were biting into my flesh. The handles were the same color as my new mask. I smiled wider.

"Well go get changed and we will begin practice. We nodded and headed to our rooms to do as he said. I now had a spot for my weapons which was awesome. The outfits were thin material and the pants part were more like leggings. I headed down stairs and got to the dojo just before my sisters sat down.

"Now let us meditate for a while." Raph and Mikey grumbled the most out of the eight of us. I closed my eyes and let myself fall in to the darkness. Around me were eight different chi forms. The one who was sitting to the right of Sensei was a light blue almost white tiger that sat proudly, its eyes the color of Lea's. I guessed that the wolf form was Ky. Her fir was pure white except for the two gold colored strikes running down her back.

Amolly was in an eagle form. Her ice blue eyes haunting. From what Sensei had hold me I was some type of deer "one with the forest just at Amolly is one with the air, and Kiara is one with the mountains, and Leona is one with the jungle. You all are destined for greatness." He had said. I looked at the guys. Mikey who was beside me looked like some type of dragon, but they all shifted and changed and looked more like them just they didn't look like them. Mikey was yellow and glowing. His energy was playful and unserious. Donnie was a smokey dull purple color. Serious, always looking for answers. Raph was different, he was made of smoke, his energy wasn't like his attitude. It seemed protective of something. I guessed it was his brother, considering nobody messed with his family. Still it wasn't as readable as the others.

Leo was a dark blue and just sat there peaceful, calm, whet was also protective, but not as protective as Raph. My eyes flew open just as everybody else's did. "Whoa that was wired." Mikey said then he frowned "Why do they get to be those cool animals and we're these colored things that are shaped like us. Sensei chuckled. I seen Lea looking at Ky who still had her eyes closed. She gripped her head and screamed in pain. I looked at sensei who was looking at Raph. I was so shocked my Kiara I hadn't noticed Raph hadn't opened his eyes whet either.

Lea was freaking out as Kiara was screaming in pain but it stopped suddenly. Lea let her go when she did so. We were all puzzled. The only one that seemed to understand the situation was Splinter. He was shaking his head. I looked back at Kiara. I was even more confused when she seemed to lean into something that wasn't there. She wasn't screaming in pain, but she gripped her side like she was in pain. She blinked before she completely opened her eyes. She looked like she was scared and ran to her room. You could hear the sounds of her door slamming.

"Sensei want just happen?" Amolly asked.

"Nothing good." He said as he looked to where Ky had left. I seen her run by her cloak fluttering behind her. I got up and seen her leave through the entrance. "_What just happened?"_

**Strange right. You like it tell me! Review! **


	11. Chapter 11 beat me down

**I'm back and sadly school is starting so my updates won't be as often, but I well do my best! I'm glad so many of you like this story. In the chapter's to come thing are gonna start heating up. Read and Enjoy! I only own my characters. **

I left because I didn't want to face their questions. Not now, not ever. I feel like I'm playing a part. I'm supposed to be happy, ready to take on New York City. When really I just want to hide. I felt horrible for keeping Lea in the dark, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about it either.

I sat on the edge of one of the many buildings in the big city. It was early afternoon, but felt later than it really was. The sun high in the sky, shined down on the roaming New York citizens. The sidewalk glittered in its glory, with the constant sounds of cars and people mixing with the little nature in the city. I stood and jumped to the next building and continued till I reached the Brooklyn Bridge.

Cars moved their way over it and on to their destinations. The cold late November blew without remorse. Snow would be coming soon then Christmas when we would go home for the holiday. I was so distracted by the scene in front of me I didn't see the gang member's sneaking up on me till it was too late.

The feeling of a metal pipe hitting me across my head shot through my body. The colors of the world around me blurred before my mind surrendered to darkness. When I awoke I felt cold cement against my cheek. My hands were bond behind my back. I was still dressed in the gift from Master Splinter. I sat up and looked at my surroundings.

It was dark, and seemed to be some type of containing area. "Good you're up." My head snapped to the right, where the unknown voice came from. I felt my necklace slide across my skin as my head turned and knew I had a chance of getting out of here.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"No place you'll be get'n out of any time soon."

"Why am I here?"

"We Purple Dragons don't take threats like you lightly." I then recognized the man's voice. It was the one we beat up in the alley and the one who chased me through New York. My head hurt like crazy as I sat looking at the man in the dark corner.

"You're making a BIG mistake." I warned my eyes narrowed. A door opened and in walked another man. He entered my cell.

"I hear you've been cause'n my Dragons trouble." He was a bulky man with thin blond hair tied in a ponytail. He grabbed me by the neck. "I know what you did how did you do it?" I glared at the man refusing to talk. Angered by my stubbornness he threw me against the bared wall. "Answer me you pathetic creature!" He bellowed.

"You…can't make me do…..nothin!" He kicked me in the stomach.

"I know your friends with those turtle freaks. Where's der hidin place?" He pulled out a knife as he walked towards me. He grabbed me again and threatened to slice my neck open. "I bet my friend Bishop would pay a pretty penny for you. What are? Another turtle freak or just a freak?"

"Take your best guess." He threw me across the room again.

"Answer my questions." He hissed. He knelt by me running the blade down my jaw line cutting it as he did so. When I didn't answer him he slapped me across the face with his large hand. It stung but I wouldn't give him the joy if hearing me cry out in pain. I stared at him teeth clenched.

"You can beat me, you can cut me all you want, but I will never yell in pain, and I will NEVER snitch on my family."

"We'll see about that freak." I took a surprise blow to the face and felt warm wet blood run down my cheek. He continued this to the point where I wandered if I was even recognizable anymore. My lip was busted and I had a cut on my arm that would definitely need stiches later, but first I had to escape. I began wiggling my hand furiously but to no avail. The rope only cut into my skin farther. Then he screwed up big time. He took the necklace that was in a way protecting him.

"Your death wish." I said as he took it off of me. I burned the rope off my hands and charged at him fiery fists flying. I jumped and round housed kicked him in the face. He did a serious recoil then looked at me anger blazing in his eyes. "Bring it." He charged and I gave him a satisfying blow to the chest. The sound of their leader getting his butt kicked alerted the Dragons guarding the doors. There were soon five more of them to aid the man I had been fighting.

I put my fists up. I felt all the emotions threatening to get out. I closed my eyes. When I opened I threw an advancing Dragon over my shoulder and waited for the others. They moved as one. I knew there was no other way. I let it out. I could hear the sounds of their scream. They retreated, some badly burned. "Take that as a warning!" I yelled before I ran out a door that said exit. After I was sure no one was following me I dropped in exhaustion. I realized the sky was now a light purple. I had to get home. I tried to get up, but fell my arm shooting bolts of pain up and down it.

I was able to stand, but fell to my hands and knees. I was getting blurred vision again. Whenever I just let it out like that it took a lot of energy to semi control it. The fact that I had been beaten didn't help matters. I got up again and made my way to the edge of the building when I heard shouting. I turned to see a rather large group of PD's heading towards me. I jumped of the building. Thank goodness it was only one story high.

I ran down the street. My whole body hurt and my mind raced to find a way out of this. Fresh blood ran into my eyes blinding me. My arm began to bleed more now that I was running. A gun shoot rang out. I could feel the air wiz by my head. "_There shooting at me!" _I ducked into an alley and seen an entrance to the sewer system. I lifted it up and just as I closed it they ran in.

"You got away dis time, but next time ya won't! Ya hear meh girl ya won't get away next time."

I climbed down the ladder. It seemed like forever before I reached the lair. Not knowing where I was didn't helped, but Raph had been teaching me to navigate the sewers and I did find some land marks. I stumbled in and was surprised to see everyone gone. "I was about to lose conciseness from the blood loss caused by my deeply cut arm. It had to be at least an inch deep.

Just as I was about to lose it I seen Master Splinter who must have finished meditating. He took one look at me before he dropped his tea cup. He ran over to me and helped me to the couch.

"Kiara what happened?" He was examining my injures.

"III….I was out…..when…..they snuck up on…me. I…they took me to….their…headquarters."

"Who did this to you?" he sounded angry. It was strange hearing such an emotion from him.

"Purple Dragons." I muttered. He went to Donnie's lab and returned with a white box a red cross on the lid. Dabbing my face with a wet cloth.

"Hold this." He said. I held the cloth to my bleeding forehead while he examined my injured thigh. The new outfit was cut and torn from the man's anger. It would also need stiches.

"Sensei would you…..please get me….my phone." He nodded and headed to my room. He returned with it and I dialed Raph's number that Leo had given me. I rang a few times before he answered unsure of who it was. "Raph?"

"Ky where are ya!? We've been looking for ya fer two hour's!" He sounded mad.

"Raphael I well explain everything when you get back to the lair!" I yelled into the phone, he got on my nerves sometimes. I hung up before he had a chance to reply. Splinter continued to bandage me up while we waited for the others get back.

"How did this happen." He asked again.

"I was hit over the head with a pipe. It knocked me out before I had a chance to fight back. When I woke up I was in a cell. Then this big bulky man came in and asked me questions."

"What did he ask?"

"He asked me where the lair was, how I knew the turtles, what I was, and how I was able to do my bending." I looked down at my hands, "But I didn't tell them anything, that's why he beat me."

"A dishonorable thing to beat a woman." It was then they came running through the door and stopped when they saw me.

Their expressions were a mixture of horror, disbelief, angry, and confusion. Donnie ran over to me. Looking at my deeply cut arm and thigh. He peeled away the blood soaked gaze pads so he could see the wound. "Leo go get my stitching kit." It took a minute for him to comprehend what he had said. He came back with a smaller blue box.

He began to stich me up. They all still had looks utter disbelief across their faces. "Wha….what happen?" Amolly asked quietly.

"Dragons" I muttered. Raph stomped over to me.

"Those Purple Bozoes did this to you!" I fingered the engraving in my necklace that I had grabbed at the last second. I looked at him. He touched my bruised cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered so low I could barely hear him.

"Raph it's not your fault." I tried.

"No I shouldn't have let you go. I should have followed you. IIII…I should have done something." He muttered the last part. "Tell me you left a mark on them!"

I nodded almost ashamed of myself "I….I burned them. I lost my temper and they almost caught me again." I was sure there were more questions running through his mind, but didn't know how to ask them. He just stared at me.

"Where were you?"

"I was at the Brooklyn Bridge when they hit me over the head."

"But dudette you got the fastest reflexes I've ever seen. How did they sneak up on you?"

"They snuck up on me. I was distracted." I looked away from them. I stood and walked to my room. I sat there in the dark. Replaying what the man said earlier in my head.

"_Yer pathetic, weak, well never amount to anything….yer just a freak of nature…..you won't escape me this time…I will break you….imagine the money I could make off a creature like you….where are those turtles hiding…I'll beat you black and blue till you tell me….."_

I knew Raph felt guilty. He felt like this was his fault. I heard him ride off on his motorcycle, probably to see Casey. I really was beaten a rainbow of colors. A thin cut ran down my jaw line, my cheek was badly bruised. I lifted my shirt up to see my black and blue stomach and ribs. The injures weren't bad enough to suspend me from training. Considering the bruises would be gone in a couple days. My arm and leg would take time to heal though.

I needed to tell Lea my secret. I couldn't keep her in the dark anymore. I grabbed my bow hoping to get in some target practice. She was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV. "Lea can we talk?" She nodded and we headed for the lair exit.

"What do you wanna talk bout?"

"I've been having nightmares." She stopped waking and looked at me with a shocked face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"1 I didn't want you to worry and 2 these…..these are different."

"How are they different?"

"At first there was this thing saying that he was protecting me, but….."

"But what?"

"The dreams got worse and Splinter found out and told me that this Protector was probably a real person that didn't even know they were doing this."

"How could he not know?"

"I asked the same thing. Splinter said that he had an unconscious need to protect me, so he unknowingly did."

"OK that's wired but what else?"

"Remember when we were running from the PD's?" she nodded, "and I knew where to go. Well he was telling me where to go."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I also found out who it was that day."

"Raph" she whispered. I nodded.

"That's why he was so mad at himself for what happened to me." I looked at my feet.

"I'm still confused on one thing…what happened in the dojo that day?"

"From what he told me he seen my memories and a dream I had."

"How is that even possible?" I shrugged.

"It confuses me too Lea, but he makes all the bad dreams go away…..I feel safe with him…I know it's crazy but it's true."

"How did you know it was Raph telling you were to go?"

I smiled "He called me princess."

"But what happened during training today?" I frowned.

"I don't think they're just dreams anymore. It's like something's playing with my mind. So when I let myself fall into meditation it left an open door to my mind. The thing took it."

"That's why Raph's eyes were still closed."

"Ya."

"He's the reason you stopped screaming." I nodded "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she sounded hurt.

"I…I didn't know how to say that this thing was in my head protecting me."

"Anything else?" I shook my head no. "You were thinking about that and that's why you didn't hear the PD's behind you."

"I was distracted. I don't even know how they found me. Did Raph say where he was going?"

Our eyes widened and we ran for a manhole cover. I should have known he would have gone after them. We ran to the spot where they had hit me over the head. I pointed to a building three blocks away. "That's where they took me." She nodded and we headed to the building. I could hear fighting. Threw a small window I could see Raph taking on ten PD's by himself. I had to admit he was doing a pretty good job at it, but he was definitely getting tired.

I pulled my bow around and aimed at a Dragon that was sneaking up from behind. He dropped unmoving. I repeated this till they all but one lay unmoving on the ground. The one left was fighting. I noticed his face burned. He was the one that watch as the man beat me down his laughter echoed in my head. I took a shot. With deadly accuracy it hit the man in the neck. Raph starred at the arrow before giving me a death glare. "Ohh somebodies in trouble."

"Ehhum." We both tensed. As we slowly turned to seen Leo glaring at both of us. "_Great."_ It was just him then Raph got to the roof.

"Hey," he said pointing at me "although that was some pretty good shooting you shouldn't have come."

"It would have taken you twice as long for you take them down by yer self yer lucky I was here!"

"I didn't wanting you to get injured more!"

"I'm fine! You know you were gettin tiered! You shouldn't have gone look'n fer trouble!"

"Well I'm sorry if got angry fer dem beat'n up a 17 year old girl!"

"I don't blame you!"

"Then why are we yelling?!"

"I don't know! Maybe because you're a hothead, muscle controlled guy that can't listen to reason!"

"How did you know I was even here?!"

"You didn't say where you were go'n! That's how I knew. You shouldn't have went after them!"

"They needed to pay!"

"You remember what Master Splinter told me about how if I don't learn to control my emotions they'll destroy me?!" He didn't say anything, "Well if you don't learn to control yer anger issues they will destroy you!"

"I'm not the only one with anger issues!"

"I know I do! I felt horrible for burning them! I felt horrible for losing control! I felt horrible that I let my anger take hold, I felt horrible when I heard their screams of pain.

Lea and Leo were still fighting even after we stopped. She was mad he went looking for us, and he kept calling her Lena, then she would counter with Da Vinci. This went on for five minutes. They finally stopped when Leo's phone when off.

"WHAT!?" he yelled in to it. "Mikey's got dinner ready."

"Come on." He motioned to me.

"What….where we go'n?"

"Ever rode a motorcycle?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nope." I could see Lea's angry face as she stood on the roof top. Probably mad she was stuck walking to the lair with Leo. Raph handed me an extra helmet and we rode off down the street. The streets were crowded with cars and taxis as people made their way home. He turned off on to the back streets and hit the gas. Being on the cycle reminded me of being on the surf board. Wind whipping your hair all over, the memory of it was so vivid I could almost smell the surf as I inhaled deeply.

He slowed down as we came to a tunnel, an entrance to the sewers, covered by large bars. Pressing a button on the handles the bars lifted up and we continued through the dark rank smelling tunnels. We came to the garage portion of the lair where the guys put all their toys Donnie builds them. Ten minutes later Lea and Leo came in yelling at each other.

"You could have at least sent a text!"

"I don't have ta tell ya nothin!"

"Yes you do!"

"NO I don't you don't own me!"

"I never said I did!"

"I can take care of myself, I don't NEED you!"

"You shouldn't have gone after the PD's"

"WE didn't we went after Raph because he went all pro..err…revenge maniac!"

"That's just Raph! He can take care of himself! You shouldn't have gone after him!"

"I didn't Ky did! She's the only one who did anything and yer mad at me! We would be perfectly fine without you, we were in California!"

"Well obviously not or you wouldn't be here!"

"Are you questioning my fighting skills!?" she was mad "I could take your sorry butt any time!"

"Not without your powers! Which you barely know how to use!" He really could get under her skin.

"Stop this!" a new voice said. We all turned to see Master Splinter. "You two well never lead this team if you are always fighting." He said with a stern voice. Neither spoke just glared at each other. "Now let us have dinner."

We were all sitting in the living room as a movie played out on the TV. Typical, the girl's the damsel in distress and the guy saves her. I was disgusted at the way they play us girls off as weak and needing of a man to protect us. All four of us were growling at the movie after ten minutes of it.

I went to my room. I put my head phones on and started my playlist. Eventually I began to sing to the words. No matter how hard I tried though my mind would drifted to the events with the Dragons. Angered I began my katas in hopes of calming my mind. I was so focused and the music blaring in my ears didn't help that I didn't hear Raph come in. I jumped when I seen him.

"What do ya want?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just came to check on ya. Ya looked kinda mad when you left."

"I just didn't like the movie."

"Why."

"Because in every movie there's a damsel in distress! Why do they think we need so guy to come save us in some dramatic way?" I glanced in the mirror. "Its stupid."

"Well maybe those girls aren't as tough as four alien girls." I shrugged looking in the mirror. Something seemed off. I touched the cut on my forehead that was already scabbed over. Nothing looked different, but there was still something off.

"Maybe not."

"You're sure they didn't do anything to you." I knew what he was asking.

"No Raph that didn't happen I promise."

"Why didn't you just tell them?"

"How could I? I would never do that to you guys."

"You didn't have to take a beating for us."

"The only reason he continued to beat me was well I wouldn't tell him anything and I would give him the pleasure of hearing me scream. So I took it." He simply stared at me. My eyes looked in to mine. Once again he relaxed and I knew he was seeing the memory. He walked towards me keeping my gaze looked with his. I bit my lip trying hard not to cry. But, he just made all the walls I had put up crumble to the ground. For the first time in 15 years I felt tears slide down my cheeks. "_How was he able to do his to me? I hated it. I hated how he just walked through my defensives."_ More tears slid down my face as more emotions were brought to my eyes. Years of holding back tears now flowed freely.

My father's death, today when all those painful blows hit me, how he threatened to sell me like I was propriety, everything he said to me, leaving my family to come here, all just fell from my eyes in wet rivers. I closed my eyes and leaned on his chest. He wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"Splinter's right you've been strong too long." He set his shin on the top of my head.

"Wha….what….what did you….see? I said between shaky breaths.

"I seen today…..and every time you held emotion back." I gripped him tighter as my leg threaten to give out.

"Who…who's….Bishop? Why…why would he want to….buy me?" He heightened his grip on me, pulling me closer.

"I won't let the wack job get you. I promise. Don't believe a thing that man said to you."

"I…I told Lea."

"Told her about what?"

"You….us….what's happened."

"Oh."

"I…I couldn't keep her in the….dark anymore….she has a right to know." My tears had stopped, but I didn't move. I pulled away gently. I looked at him. "I hate how you do this to me."

He smirked at me. "I know." I frowned "I don't know how I did it either." He used his thumb to wipe away the straggling tears from my cheeks. "I'll see ya later."

"Uh ya bye." I sat on my bed trying to believe what just happened. I still couldn't believe he tore down the walls I build to keep people OUT of mind and he just walked through like they weren't even there. Leo gets under Lea's skin, Raph gets in my mind.

_A dark room. No windows. No sunlight. Nothing. Just darkness. I turned to see a man standing behind me. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I could barely breathe. Like someone's hand had a hold on my neck. I dropped from lack of air. The dark figure laughed. I realized who it was. It was the guy I seen in my dream that had been there in my room when I opened my eyes. His eyes glowing a deadly red. _

_He disappeared and the invisible hand on my throat lifted. My lungs happily breathed in the air till it turned to smoke and I began to choke. Every breath hurt as the smoke burned my eyes. He appeared in front of me a dagger in hand. "WHERES YOUR PROTECTOR NOW LITTLE GIRL?" _

"_I'm right here." They fought but the smoke got thicker. Breath. I barely could. It was so thick I could hardly see them. I felt a hand at my throat. It was real. It hurt even more than the invisible one. He lifted me off the ground. Just as I thought it was over he was stabbed and disappeared. I dropped. _

I woke up on the floor. I looked up from the floor to see him in my room. He wavered like the surface of water. I still couldn't talk. Like he had actually stolen my voice. "YOU'RE BREAKING." His chuckle echoed in my room after he disappeared.

The room was icy cold. Whatever he was, he was pure evil. Taking every ounce of heat in the room with him. I pulled my knees to my chest. I laid in bed the rest of the night. I was scared he would come back. He was haunting me. "Why? Why me?" I whispered.

"BECAUSE YOUR WEAK." I shot up unable to breath due to terror. I walked to the bathroom. My eyes winced at the sudden light. My face was pale. I was shaking. Really I just wanted it all to stop. But I couldn't do that to my family. I wasn't that weak, he wouldn't bring me to that level, ever.

It was two hours later that everyone was awake. But I had been in the dojo practicing my bending. I didn't notice the group gathering in the entrance. I was busy making my move match the beat of the song I was listening to. It was my preferred way to train.

I eventually began to feel eyes on me. I stopped and felt my cheeks redden when I saw Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Lea, and well everyone else looking at me. I rolled my eyes and walked past them. Lea raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" she crossed her arms and continued to look at me. Then she smiled. Shook her head and walked by me. "What!?"

"Do not start another cat fight!?"

"Shut it Leo!"

"I'm Raph!"

"Sounds to me like someone's got Leo on the brain." I said with a smirk. She turned red and walked away steaming with anger.

"I don't even sound like Leo!" he was still in slight disbelief and maybe even offended that she thought he was Leo. I waked to the kitchen a smile on my face.

In the dojo. Splinter had the guys help us with our katas. Raph was mimicking me as he did so. I was trying to get my leg higher when I did my kicks. He was doing pretty good till I jumped in to the air and did a 360 kick in midair. He fell on his shell. I helped him up. Crossing his arms he smirked.

"What?"

"Didn't see dat one come'n."

"Maybe you weren't supposed to."

"Again."

"Alright but try to keep up." I had been doing them slow so he could keep up. He gave up half way through and watched from the side lines. I stopped and he handed me my bow. I drew it back and aimed at the target on the other side of the dojo.

It hit the center of the red dot. I took another arrow. I focused on the center and let it fly when I exhaled. Everyone stopped and looked when the arrow I just let fly split the one that was already there. I smiled huge.

"Nice."

"Thanks." I laughed when I seen Lea had her arm pinned behind her while she was looking at my arrow. She was getting almost to use to that position. I loaded it and pointed it at Leo. "Hey Leo paws off my sister." He let go. She took the chance I gave her as she flipped him over her shoulder. He landed with a satisfying thud. I knew he wasn't gonna give up so easily as he swept her legs and pinned her to the ground.

"Seen that one come'n a mile away." Raph tried a sneak attack on me while I was distracted, but ducked and tripped him instead. I laughed but should have known he wouldn't give up so easily either. He being so quick was able to pin me. I growled.

"Growl all you want princess you had this come'n."

"Really?"

"Yep." I kneed him and he buckled and fell over. "You're gonna get it now." I ran out of the dojo Raph in suet.

"And where are they going?" Splinter asked.

"Ky's runnin from Raph cuz she kneed him when he pinned her." Molly answered.

"Oh."

I ran over the couch but he was gaining on me. Through kitchen, nada. Just as I jump to grab a pipe above my head he tackled me to the ground. "_Darn it."_ He poked my side and I jumped.

"Oh so yer ticklish."

"No!" he started poking me more, "Stop! Stop…I..I..ca…can't…I'm sor….sorry."

"Ya I bet you are." He didn't stop. I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"Ra…..Raph…st…stop." I fought his grip. He stopped and got off of me. I glared at him as I got up. I stuck my tongue out at him which was a bad idea. I was tackled over the couch and was once again under him. I tried hitting him, but he restrained my hands. "Let me up Raph."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Cuz I said so."

"And when did I start taken orders from you Princess?"

"Don't call me that Red!"

"Don't call meh Red."

"Well don't call me Princess."

"I well if I wanna!"

"Who gives you da right?!"

"Meh! Dats who!" I growled. I didn't realize I was rising and was almost in a sitting position. I realized just how much bigger Raph was than me. I felt tiny. He still had a grip on my arms so I couldn't hit him. He began leaning towards me but we both jumped out of our skins when Master Splinter called us back to the dojo. As I walked back my mind wondered what would have happen if Splinter hadn't called. I bit my lip at the thoughts.

After we got back we worked on kicks and punches. But I was distracted and Splinter called me out on it. "Kiara stay focused."

"Hai sensei." I worked to keep focused but still my mind drifted "_Come on stay focused!"_ he told us to spare.

"Kiara spare with Leona."

"Hai." We moved to the center so we could.

"This gonna be good." Amolly said.

"We never have seen you four fight each other before." Said Donnie.

"Begin." Neither of us move for a while. She moved first and I dodged the attack. She round house kicked towards my head, I ducked and countered with an upper cut. She moved at the last second. She hit me in the arm at the same time I hit her in the stomach. She ducked under my kick, dropped, and swept my legs. I rolled and got up before she could pin me. She tried punching me in the face. I grabbed her palm. She tried with the other hand, but I caught it too. We were equally matched strength wise. Sweat ran off my fore head. Neither one of us was gonna give up. This is how it usually ended, in a tie. "Stop." We let go and walked away. "Raphael Leonardo."

Their fight was similar to ours except Raph was way stronger than Leo. Raph won in the end which didn't surprise any of us. I'm sure if there had been weapons things might have turned out differently. Zuki and Molly fought and it was always anybody's guess who would win. Molly won when she knock Zuki down and say on top of her. "Molly get off of me!" Splinter chuckled and called Mikey and Donnie to the floor.

Donnie won pinning Mikey to the ground bo staff at his neck. "Very good you are all free to do so as you wish." Me and Lea head to Aprils. She was constantly looking over her shoulder looking for any sign that Leo was following us. When we got to her house we went through the window like she said for us to.

"Hey guys how did practice go?" She seemed way too happy for it being a random Thursday.

"Why are you so happy?" Me and Lea both raised an eyebrow at her.

"Gee is it that obvious?" We nodded. "Well its kinda hard not to be when I just found out I'm….."

"You're what!?" we kinda new the answer but didn't want to say it till she confirmed our thoughts.

"I'm pregnant!" she cheered.

"Oh April that's awesome!" we yelled.

"You two are the first to know."

"Casey doesn't know?"

"No I'm keeping it secret till tonight at dinner."

"I forgot that today's Thanks Giving."

"You two wanna help start cooking the stuff?"

"Yep"

That night me and Lea were anxious as we wait for April to announce the big news. "Hey I got something to tell everybody." Everybody looked to the red haired woman waiting for her to continue.

"Uh Babe what ya doin."

"Shush Casey this involves you two. Everyone….I'm pregnant." Casey fell out of his chair while the rest of us cheered in happiness. Me and Lea sat there smiles on our faces. He looked at us.

"You two knew bout dis?"

"She told us while you were out." I answered.

"Dats messed up."

"Ohh cheer up Case yer gonna be a dad." We finished the meal with April playing twenty questions with the guys.

"What's the gender?" was probably the top question. She had to explain several times that the baby was too small to tell. Still we couldn't help but be happy for her and Casey.

**Duhh dun dun! The PD are involved now poor Ky. Well Leo and Lea ever stop fighting? For those of you who didn't already figure it out the guy who was beating Kiara was Hun. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 nightmares arn't only dreams

**I am proud to say I had hit 1000+ views on this story. Thank u all so much. And the routine goes I DON'T OWN TMNT JUST MY CHARACTERS! **

"Focus on your chi as you move through your katas." I focused my breath as I moved my way slowly around the dojo mats. We each pressed our hands flat throwing our designated element through the air. All of us moving in a single motion, rock, fire, water, and blasts of air, flew around us. Bringing our right leg up, we used the momentum to spin 360 degrees of the ball of our foot.

We stopped out of breath as we waited for orders from our Sensei. Much to our surprise we really are learning how to control our powers. Us having double practice as we learn ninjustu and our daily practice using our elements. I found myself enjoying my fire bending as I learned to control it and use it to my advantage.

"Spare." He commanded "Kiara Zuki first."

"Hai Sensei." We said. Moving to the center we took battle stances.

"Begin!" he called. I immediately kicked a fire ball at her. She pulled a wall of earth to shield herself from heat. Bringing the wall down she stomped the ground sending a wave of concert to me. Using my bending I propelled myself over the wave. Landing neatly on my feet, she began throwing more rocks at me. Dodging them I threw my own attacks at her.

Our fights were getting longer as we explored our abilities more. I threw a whip of fire at her. She ducked just before it hit her. Using my surprise she sent a wall of rock at me. I gave a sharp upper cut. With force of fire behind it the wall exploded around me. Falling to the ground in dust and pebbles.

"Hold." I stood for a moment as I waited for my breath to return to normal. "Leona Amolly you are next."

Amolly danced out of the way of Lea's attacks as she moved like a leaf in the wind. Turning on a dime. Using her own bending to redirect Lea's. Molly jumped high in the air, releasing a huge wave of air from her palm. Although lea was push back several feet she kept her balance. Moving her arms in fast round movement's water weaved around her as she directed it to her target. Turning the floor she was standing on to ice, she stumbled back falling into another tentacle of water, she struggled to escape.

Creating a ball of air around her while she was still submerged, she was able to escape the watery grasp Lea had on her. Bring a pedestal of ice in front of her, she made thin disks of ice fly at her younger sister. Molly made a shield of air. As the disks of ice hit it they shattered. Lea sent a large tube of water right to her. Now sitting by the wall drenched Sensei called hold.

"Kiara you well fight Lea."

"Hai Sensei."

Keeping my hand low by my waist I watched her carefully. "Begin!"

I flipped out of range of her first attack as I spun on my hand kicked fire to her face. She stopped it. Moving her arms in a single motion, squaring her feet, she moved two waves of water at me from the sides. Jumping above the collision, I kicked a massive blade of fire to where she stood. Rolling to break my fall a brought an upper cut up with me expecting her to be there. My assumption was correct as she barely dodged the fist. Sending a side attack I slid to the side in a crouched position. Standing up I sent a fire ball to her, mustering as much strength as I could into it.

She shield the attack with water, but the force knocked her off balance. Using her feet she pushed off the wall. Flying at me, she threw sharp icicles at me. I moved through them, me breathing slowing to normal as I did so. She stopped, bringing more water to her aid. I calmed myself before I started again.

Flipping through her advancing attacks I moved to the right. Stood my ground, fire ringing around me. Using it to melt her ice. I jumped. Flipping in the air lashing I blade of fire that followed my heal. She jumped out of the way just before she was hit, falling to the ground.

"Hold!" he looked us over telling us we were free to go. I hadn't noticed to four turtles gathering in the entrance of the dojo. Lea moved the water back to where it came from as Zuki put the rocks back.

"Hey." I said to them.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Mikey shouted. I seen Lea make a snow ball in her hand and winked at me. Spinning on her heal she threw at a random target, which happen to be Leo. His eyes widened before he feel over from the impact.

"Opps." She said sarcastically. He sat up and growled at her. Hopping to his feet he charged. Lea, who was laughing, she didn't see him get up. He tackled her to the ground. She was able to push him off before he got a good grip on her. She moved fast water at him, but he dodged and ran at her. Frowning hard she struggled to do something that would stop him. She simply kicked her foot out, freezing the water under his feet.

He slipped and stumbled before he landed in a heep at her feet, flat on his shell. "Lea are ya come'n or are ya gonna flirt with Leo some more?" she looked at me red cheeked. Growling before she headed to the door.

Above the unsuspecting New Yorkers me and Lea looked through an old photo album. "Ky remember this one?" I looked at the photo of four girls covered in icing. I smiled remembering our fifth birthday.

"Yay I do." She continued to flip through the pages. She stopped on one of her when she was 11 and had died blue strip into her hair. The picture next to it was one of Molly standing next to surf board. On the next page it was a similar picture with all of us in it, including Tyler and Jordan.

Shutting the book we began to walk back to the lair, where I was sure if not both of us Lea would get a scolding from Leo which would turn into a screaming match. Surprisingly we weren't. Zuki was reading on the couch, Donnie was probably in his lab, Mikey and Molly were glued to a marathon of Justice Force, but Leo and Raph were nowhere to bee see.

Our questions were answered when we heard a metallic clang of mental coming from the dojo. Moving our way to the training room Lea sat the picture book on the arm on the sofa. Standing in the door way we could see Raph and Leo sparing. Apparently we just walked in on a conversation.

"….and she's stuck up, and questions my authority, she gets or my last nerve! Why won't she just listen to me?"

"Leo yer sucha idiot!" Leo stopped, looking at his younger brother his face confused.

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Really? Then why can you see she doesn't want you to be her knight in shining armor?"

"Who's says I want to be?!" his face was red. I couldn't be sure if that was from anger or embracement.

"Den why ya always try'n to protect her? She obviously don't need ya. You seen what she can do dis mornin in da dojo."

"You do the same to Ky!"

"Dat different trust meh Leo."

"Really? How?"

"Dat's not my story to tell, Leo. It's Ky's. But maybe if you start bein nicer and give her some space, that means no tackling her every chance ya get, she might warm up to ya." He blushed.

"She deserved it." I looked over to where Lea once stood, but she was no longer there. They still hadn't noticed I was in the door way, to focused on the task on hand. I went looking for my missing twin. She was in the kitchen starring deep into the counter top.

"Lea are you alright?" she simply shrugged. "Come on spin. What's eating ya?"

"I don't know." She dropped her head to the table. Banging it a few times.

Just when I thought she was about to talk the two turtles who were just in the dojo came through. "Hey." Lea got up and left. I frowned.

"You two got great timin!" I yelled.

"Ah, sorry?" I rolled my eyes and walked after her. She was sitting on the couch now too engrossed in a book. I sat and plugged in my head phones. Unfortunately I became reckless and uncomfortable.

I started kick boxing with one of the punching bags in the corner. "I didn't know you could kick-box."

"One of the things our father taught us." I said as I continued to punch the leather bag. I stopped and turned to him.

"I think Lea's upset."

"Why would she be upset?"

"She heard you and Leo in the dojo a bit ago."

"Oh…"

"I should go look for her. I'll see ya in a bit Red." I smirked as I seen him sneer at me. I know Lea left the lair, so I figured she was wandering the sewers. She wasn't being exactly quite so it was rather easy to fine her. "Lea?"

She looked at me, obvious not expecting any company. The sewers were extremely drafty and I was on the verge of shivering. "Oh hey Ky."

"What's up?" she shrugged.

"I…I really don't know." I had a pretty good idea of why she was upset.

"Come on lets go back the lair it's freezing out here." Luckily she didn't stray too far from the lair. I welcomed the warmth it held as we walked in. Mikey was talking with Amolly and Zuki on the couch. I could hear laughing in the kitchen. Standing there I had a sudden urge to draw. Going to my room I pulled out a drawing pad and pencil.

When I finished about four hours later I could finally see the complete picture. It looked like a man with horns holding a sword covered in blood. He was dark, evil looking. I didn't get the urge to draw often and when I did they often came out strange like this one. Shaking my head I taped it on the wall.

_I was standing in my favorite tree. The sound of trees falling could be heard behind me. Turning my head I seen the fire raging. I slipped and fell. I hit the ground hard, the air knocked out of me. Struggling to breathe I ran. Somehow it was catching me. Hot. My body covered in sweat as the heat urged me to give up. _

_I heard a gut wrenching laughter from within the flames. No! No no no no! Not him. A giant black hand wrapped around me, lifting me off the ground. Its fingers burned my flesh. I screamed in pain. He tightened his grip, crushing my ribs. Breathe. I need to breathe. But every time I was able to get a bit of air in it burned my throat. The smoke was thick. I looked into the eyes of my captor. _

_His eyes glowed blood red, horns and spikes came out of his body, he simply laughed at me. It was the same guy that was haunting me. "I WILL FIND YOU KIARA VENDETA!" the burning stopped and I could breathe again. He roared in anger. Then disappeared. _

I sat up breathing hard, looking franticly around my room for any sign he was there. All I seen was Master Splinter and Raph. I stood up shakily. Raph move his arms ready to catch me if I fell. I lifted my shirt to see large red marks the shape of fingers. I breathed harder shaking like a leaf. They stared wide eyed at my stomach.

"Are you alright my child?"

"IIII….I don't know anymore." I let my shirt fall sitting back down on my bed. I brought my knees to my chest.

"I swear when I fined who's doing this to ya Imma gonna beat dem down so hard!"

I shot up running to the picture I drew earlier. I handed it to them. "That's him." Raph suddenly pulled out his sai stabbing something behind me. I could hear its cry of pain in my head. I wrapped my arms around him, immediately feeling safer. "Why does he want me?" Master Splinter was looking at the picture I had drawn.

"I do not know my child, but his purpose is not good."

"Do you know would it is?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

His eyes shot up to me immediately. His stare cold "It is the Shredder."

**OH SNAP! It's da Shredder?! Review! Sorry it took so long to update but apparently the first week of being back at school we need a bunch of homework to get us back in the grove of things. I'm just like "I hate you…." **


	13. Chapter 13 he won't leave

**I'm so sorry for not updating I'll try harder. I DON'T OWN TMNT! Why would u think so in the first place? Onward with the story!**

"How….do you…how are you…able to run…this long!?" I struggled to catch my breath as the guys took a break.

"We've been doing this for quite a while." Leo replied. The thin December air made it even harder to breath. The cold wind blowing my hair around my face, I struggled to regain control of it. My breath clouded in front of me as my breath slowly returned to normal.

"Welllll iitts freezzziing!" Molly said with chattering teeth.

"Do you think there'll be any trouble tonight?" Lea asked

Leo sighed as he looked everybody over "No, I doubt it. Let's head back." We all let out a sigh of relief. I tensed. Something felt….off.

"Ky are you ok?" Lea asked me.

I glanced around "Something feels wrong. I just…I just can't pinpoint it." Lea glanced around.

"Let's go." We walked with the others, but that feeling kept coming back. Just when I was about to call myself crazy Zuki said we were being followed. We all stopped and grabbed our weapons. Scanning the roofs for any sign for hostile movement. I drew my bow back, ready to shot anything that moved. Laughter. We heard laughter. It sounded like several grown men.

PD's I guessed. I seen one peek out from behind an air conditioning unit. I let the arrow fly, seconds later we heard a scream of pain ring out in the silent night. With one of their members down the others came charging out. I was able to take down about 10 before they were too close for a good shot.

Over on the roof across the street was full of men dressed in black, a red foot symbol on their chests. "Guy's we got a problem!" the last dragons ran off like scared puppies. The Foot ninjas advanced toward us. I counted about 30 men all armed. "_Why do my feelings have to be right?_" We began fighting over a span of four rooftops. It seemed though that they were ganging up mostly on me.

"Get the girl!" one called pointing at me. I was scared. Out of fear I let lose a enormous shield of fire blasting them away. I fell to the ground. Looking up I seen the roof was empty. I stood shakily. I looked at the others, the stood nearby starring wide-eyed at me. I looked at the fire glowing off my hands. My eyes trailed up my arms seeing the odd designs that wrapped around them.

"How are you doing that?"

"III I don't know Molly. I don't know." The glow died and the symbols disappeared. We thought the fight was over, but when we turned to head home I felt the prick of a needle in my arm. My vision immediately began to blur before I caught a glimpse of the thing. My eyesight blacked as I fell to the ground.

I woke up chained to a wall in a dark room. A door was opened letting light flood into the room. I seen seven other figures tied to the walls as another person stood in the door way. I winced at the light as I strained my eyes to see who it was standing in the door way. He knelt by me. "I told you I'd find you."

My eyes widened as my breath quickened. I could hear the murmurs of the others as they stirred. I could see Lea's eyes open, the purple clearly visible in the darkness. The man called Shredder took my chin forcing me to look at him. "How do you know who I am?"

He laughed his haunting laugh that echoed in my dreams. "I know more about you then you know about yourself." I struggled to get free of his grip, but he only tightened it.

"Get away from me!" I ordered.

"You are in no position to be demanding anything little girl."

"And I won't take orders from a guy named after a kitchen utensil!" with that he slapped me. My face stung from the surprise attack.

"You have a smart mouth girl, I will teach you better than to back talk to me!"

"Good luck." He punched me in the side of the face. I felt the blood run down my cheek.

"KIARA!" Lea yelled. I looked to her just before a blow was landed to my stomach. I keeled over in pain. Still recovering from his last attack, he punched me in the shoulder causing my head to bounce against the concert. The ringing in my head was unbearable as I struggled to keep conciseness. I then felt the tip of a blade being pressed into my neck.

"Get away from her!" Was said before the sound of chains breaking echoed in my ears. The Shredder was surprised and the breaker of the chains took that moment to knock him away from me. He recovered quickly as he countered with a sharp kick to the chest.

I twisted and yanked, but my hands would not get free. I couldn't see them, but I could hear the fight happening feet away. I wasn't sure if I could melt the cuffs but it was worth a shot. Heating my hands I felt the metal bend and I was able to get free.

I stumbled as I got up the ringing still sounded in my head. I was about to go help Lea get free when someone grabbed my arm. "Make one more move Raphael and I'll slit her throat." The cold metal was pressed into my windpipe. I held my breath afraid that if I took a breath I would never breathe again.

I bit his arm. He yelped in pain, recoiling, allowing me to get free. The bloody taste lingering in my mouth. I lit a flame in my hand, but he was gone. All I could see was Raph standing a few feet away, and everybody else tied up. The small flame that bent and twisted casted an eerie glow around the dark room.

We helped the other get free. Zuki said that there were about 20 guards heading our way. We got past them fairly easy. But things seemed too easy. "Our weapons should be over here." She pointed to a door with a key pad.

"It's probably something simple….but it could also be very complex….or.." Donnie was saying before Raph punched it and the door slid open "or that works too." Zuki was right our weapons were in the closet. Keeping my bow drawn we walked down the hallway.

A red flash and annoyingly loud sounds blared up and down the hallway, while a person said "Escaped prisoners on level eight, comprehend do not kill I repeat do not kill." Soon we were surrounded by other ninjas. Their weapons gleaming in the red flashing lights. I brought my bow equal to my cheek. I hit one dead between the eyes. None of them moved.

"Look they're just a bunch of chicken feet." Mikey said. I couldn't help but chuckle at the remark. They then advance and the fight begun. An explosion sounded as part of the celling fell in. dust clouded around us as the fight took a pause.

"Is everyone ok?" Lea asked from somewhere.

"Ya we're fine. Well I am anyways." The others said they were ok. The dust began to settle as we tried to find a new exit. "Up there." I pointed to a sky light that had been broken in the explosion. Molly used her air to reach it and open it. Once we were all on the roof we ran.

The sound of chains clanking reached my ears as we ran through the setting suns gaze. The sound was coming from Raph who ran to the left of Leo. We did reach the layer; beat up and bloody.

"What happened?!" he didn't sound happy.

"We were ambushed, Sensei. By the Foot and Dragons." He sighed heavily.

Looking to Donnie he said "Donatello tend to the injured then off to bed with all of you." He followed Splinters orders and helped Raph out of the cuffs that clung to his wrists.

I stayed up all night afraid that if I slept he would come and maybe I wouldn't wake up. Looking at my calendar I seen that we had a week before we left for home. It seemed like forever ago that I walked the trails of the forest. Breathed the fresh air, been in nature period. My eyes were heavy as I sat in the silence of the late night. The soft glow of a candle illuminating the walls around me.

My eyes begged for me to close them but every time I did I would feel hands at my throat, choking for air. It seemed like minuets pasted till I heard footsteps going by my door. Peeking out I seen a tangled mass of blonde curls making its way down the stairs. A soft glow can from the kitchen as I watched her. I couldn't believe I went the whole night without sleeping.

Everyone seemed a little off that morning. Not that anyone could blame us. After last night and so many questions that still hung in the air, it's a wonder that anyone could sleep. The one that plagued my mind was how shredder new more about us then we did. Was that even possible? I had never meet this man in my life and he claims to know more about me than me.

As these questions ran wild in my mind searching for any kind of logical answer, I starred at my cereal that was now a pile of mush.

I hid my tiredness for the next several days. I was still scared to sleep at night, hopping that I might actually be able to sleep at home. Looking at my reflection was odd. The bags under my eyes becoming more pronounced as the sleepless nights dragged on. I was too proud to tell anybody, even Raph. Which was odd and maybe he already knows. But if he did why would he not say anything?

I stood in my room packing to go home for the rest of the year. We'd be coming back the 5th of January. As I packed my things a knock came from my door. "Come in." I called.

Raph step through closing the door behind him. "Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"Hi to you too."

"I'm serious."

"How could I? Every night he's there, every time I close my eyes he's there, I can't sleep not in fear." He set his hand on my shoulder.

"Just try to sleep when you're home. Ok?"

"Ok." I nodded. I packed away the last of my things and followed him down the stairs. The sent of pine reached my nose as I walked into the living room. A tall pine stood proud in the corner decorated with shiny balls and tinsel and a little angle that sat on the very top looking over the layer. The tiny little lights than changed colors every now and then wrapped around the tree's dark green branches.

Lea sat on the couch starring at the tea cup in her hands. A small smile played on her lips as she did so. It seemed to only confirm my suspicions but I decided to not say anything. "You happy about going home?"

She looked up suddenly obviously unaware of my presence "Wha? Uhh ya…ya totally." She returned her gaze back down to her tea cup as the dark liquid steamed. Master Splinter emerged from his quarters and opened the portal so we could go home. We waved good bye and walked through.

On the other side, we stepped into our living room. Standing there waiting was Mabel, Tyler, and Jordan.

"Welcome home."

**Short I know but I didn't know what else to put into this chapter and I feel horrible for not posting sooner. Hopefully the next chapter well be a nice long one. Again sorry for not posting sooner. **


	14. Chapter 14 back at the lair

**Hello people. Thank you for so many views. I don't own TMNT only my characters. Review!**

The cold air stung my lungs as I ran through the bare forest. My feet lightly pounding the ground as I ran. I had no idea where I was going or if I was going anywhere. It felt amazing to be back home, in the forest. Practically running up my tree I looked out over the trees around me. My hair blew wildly as I stood there.

The mountains in the distant stood tall with their snow covered peeks. It wasn't as cold as it was in New York but it was still chilly. I sat on the branch in an attempt to catch my breath. Fresh snowflakes danced their way down the sky.

I slowly made my way back to the house for dinner. The cooling wind grabbed at my cloak as I walked. The warmth of the house was welcomed as I walked in.

"Have a good run?"

"Ya it was good Tyler." I said as I hung my cloak up. Jordan was stilting the fire, Molly was reading a comic book, Zuki was reading a book, and Lea was watching TV. I guessed Mabel was cooking dinner. As if on cue she called us in to eat.

It had been so long since I had her cooking I almost forgot what it tasted like. After having pizza almost non-stop for three month straight we all welcomed the change with open arms.

"You girls act like you haven't had food in weeks." Mabel said with a laugh.

"I'm just glad we're not having pizza." I said.

"So…" Jordan said "what's it like living with four boys?"

"Horrible!"

"Hell!"

"Was it some type of punishment!?"

"It sucks!" We all yelled at the same time.

"Oh come on they can't be that bad." Tyler said.

"Yes they can." We said again at the same time. We glanced at each other. "_Ok we really need to stop doing that."_

"Alright if they're really that bad what do they do?"

"You try living with teenaged boys!" Lea said a bit loud. Tyler smirked.

"I've lived with four teenaged girls for fifteen years I think I can handle four boys for three months."

"Try eating pizza for practically three months straight!"

"Three months?"

"Ya. It's always Get da pizza, Pizzas there, Pizza time." Molly said with an Italian accent.

"How's your training going?"

"Really good actually." He nodded. After we finished dinner we went our separate directions. It had been for ever since I looked out a window. The snow was still sprinkling down as I looked out it. The moon was rising and glowing bright. My phone started ringing. I didn't recognize the number but answered it any way.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ky."

"Mi-Mikey?"

"Hey."

"Why are you calling me?"

"No reason I just wanted to talk to someone while I was hiding."

I rolled my eyes "What you do this time?"

"Oh nothing I just pulled a prank on Raph and Leo."

"What you do?" I was actually interested.

"I might have drawn on them while they fell asleep during a movie."

"But its…..wait different time zones. Forgot."

"Are you happy to be back in Cali?"

"Ya I missed it."

"I bet it's nice not having to hide." He sounded sad.

"Well I mean in a way we are hiding. Not like we can just walk into town or something. We're just high enough in the mountains that nobody comes around."

"I guess that's true. You still don't have to hide in the sewers."

"Maybe one day you won't have to."

"Ha that'll be the day."

"Anything possible."

"I got to go talk to ya later."

"Kk bye." I hung up flopping down on my bed. I fell asleep there.

_I felt awake but something felt off. I was in the lair. How I wasn't for sure. I seen Raph walking down the hallway. "Raph I…" I stopped talking when he walked right through me. I turned and watched him walk down the stairs. What just happened?_

_How was I doing this? What was I doing? Something caught my eye in the corner. The red glowing eyes so familiar. It started walking towards Raph. It raised its hand and just as it went to strike I woke up._

"Raph." I whispered. I grabbed my phone. I was 2 in the morning it'd be 4 there. "It was just a dream." I laid back down. Even here I was still having nightmares not near as bad but still. I couldn't help but think that dream was more than just a dream so I grabbed my phone.

It rang several time before a sleepy annoyed voice answered. "What do ya want." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Raph are you ok?"

"Kiara? What's wrong?" he sounded fully awake now.

"I had a dream, but I'm wasn't sure if it was a dream and" I stopped unsure of how to continue.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Ya ya I'm fine, I was just scared for a minute is all."

"Try and get some sleep I'm fine. Ok?"

"Ya ok, sorry for waking you up."

"Its fine." I hung up and laid back down. "_That dream it just seemed do real. He just walked right through me." _I sat in my window the rest of the night.

….

Christmas was as I remembered it but it was strange without father here. Many small thing that went unnoticed before stood out like a sore thumb. He would carve the turkey, he would hand out presents, he would still read us the old time Christmas storied, and we would all sit down and watch those old Claymation movies.

I took all those thing for granted before and now that's all I wanted was to be with him one last time. "Kiara this one's for you." Jordan handed me a box wrapped in silver. Inside was necklace. It had a ruby in the center, a shiny silver chain. Silver also incased the red jewel in an intricate design. On the back was an engraving

For my second eldest daughter. From father

Lea, Molly, and Zuki got one too. They each got their colors with a similar inscription. I hadn't taken the thing off since that morning. In a way it made him closer. The days almost went bye too fast. Tyler insisted on meeting Splinters sons. Why I had no idea, but this was Tyler we're talking about. The nosy older brother.

It was a bit cold to be outside but I went every chance I got and even took some pictures for the guys to see. I know Mikey was dying to see the place. I was thinking during the summer they could come, but I would need Tyler's 'ok' on that one.

The birds chirped as the wind tugged at my scarf. The snow making a smushy chrunch sound as I walked. Things here were so peaceful. Here I was free and I felt sorry for the guys. Most of the time they were stuck underground or fighting for people who would reject them without a second thought.

Maybe that's what a true hero is. Someone who fights for what's right without any reward. I thought about how many people they must have saved over the years. Then a thought crossed my mind. Over 7billion people in the world and only a hand few well ever know about them. Us.

It was scary how much we had in common. I wished that other humans would be as excepting as our family was. Not that our brothers knew any better. Our father took us in without a second thought.

As I stood there in the cold I felt like a part of me was missing. I couldn't help but wonder if that part I was missing was Raph. I leaned against a tree. Our relationship was so complicated even I tried not to understand it. Sometimes we get along just fine other times we're fighting.

I frowned. "_How did we even get this connection in the first place?"_ this thought rattled my head often. Shaking my head I waked back home, it was beginning to get dark.

…

"Come on I wanna meet your boyfriends!" each of us smacked him upside the head.

"THEY'RE NOT OUR BOYFRINEDS!" we yelled at him. Although we smacked him he was laughing like a hyena. We stepped through the portal back to the lair, but fell on our faces instead. "Tyler!" we yelled again.

"Sorry still working on it." He gave us a sheepish smile, but I still glared at him. We stood up to see the guys looking at us…..well our brothers anyway.

"Uhhhhh…." Molly stepped up.

"Guy Tyler and Jordan, Tyler Jordan guys."

"Hello." Tyler greeted with a kind smile.

"So you're my sister's boyfriends." Jordan said with an evil grin. We tackled him to the ground. I put him in a head lock till Tyler pulled us off of him. I let him up but he was still laughing. "You should see your faces! You're red as tomatoes!"

"Jordan that's enough." Tyler warned.

"Oh relax I was just mess'n with them not my fault they over reacted."

"Over reacted!" Lea bellowed.

"Yep! So which ones yours. I'm gonna go with the one named Leo since you're always complaining about him." She lost it. I would repeat what happened but I would rather not. Let's just say that it took all four of us to pull her off of him. Then he made it worse by laughing at her red face. The whole time the guy and Splinter just stood by watching in amusement a slight blush on all their cheeks, it was most noticeable on Leo.

I finally got a good hold on her and held her there as Tyler properly introduced him and Jordan to the boys. Master Splinter asked him to stay for dinner which of course Tyler said yes to and Jordan began his game of twenty questions with the guys.

I leaned over the couch as Jordan pestered Raph. "Favorite color?"

"Kinda obvious ain't it kid."

"Hey Jack I'm only two year younger than you oldie"

"God dam you're just like your sister." He mumbled.

"Which one? I have four remember?"

"Ya I know I have to live with them."

"Ha you think that's bad try growing up with them. But seriously which one." Raph raised an eyebrow at him.

"Probably Ky."

"Really?" it was then he seen me there. He gave me a grin and I knew he was up to something. "What else do you think about her?" I tried to give him the 'cut it out' signal but he just looked at Raph.

"I don't know kid."

"Well ya gotta think something about her she thinks an awful lot about you." I was pretty sure my jaw drooped about three stories. "I mean there must be something going on if you're talking at two in the morning."

"What are ya some kinda psychic?" I have often wondered the same thing myself. He smiled.

"Are ya gonna answer my question or not Raphael?" I was debating on whether or not I should stop him. Half of me did the other half wanted to know.

"Well she's…different."

"Do you think she's pretty?" he asked with an evil grin on his face. I seen Raph tense at the question. "Cause she thinks you're hot." That was it I tackled him to the ground.

"I never said that!" I yelled as I punched him, but he still just laughed. I swear he's made of Jell-O. I let him up after a couple minutes. He was still laughing.

"Ohh suurrree." He said and ran. He was gone before I could grab him. I turned and ran into Raph. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you." I blushed a little "are you ok." I knew he was asking about my dream/s"

"Ya I'm fine"

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Ya a little not much though." He let me go. He went and sat back down on the couch. I seen Molly peeking around the corner eyes big. I groaned as I walked over to her.

"So." She said "What's goin on between you and Raphie-boy?"

"Nothing."

"Uhh huh and that's why he was just hugging you." I stopped and looked at her.

"Look what's between me and Raph in none of your business." She said nothing else and walked away.

Later that night April and Casey came over for dinner too. So it was a pretty big crowd. Jordan and Mikey talked nonstop about comic books and which super heroes are better than other.

"But I don't wanna go home yet!" Jordan pleaded like a five year old.

"We're going home and that's final! Now either we do this the easy way or the hard."

"What's the hard way?"

"It involves Kiara." He was running for the portal.

"Have fun with your boyfriends!" he was gone before we could grab him.

"Darn it!" I grumbled. We heard snickering behind us. Slowly we turned to see the guys struggling to mask their laughter. "Oh you think this is funny." They burst out laughing.

After a few minutes they calmed down. "Did you really complain about us that much?" Donnie asked. We simply stared at them. I growled and walked off.

I tried to sleep but he was there every time. I just couldn't get away from him. So I sat up in bed the rest of the night. I didn't know if I would ever get sleep again, not without him there. I shivered. I realized it was freezing in my room. I could SEE my breath.

I got up fast, but I seen nothing. I could feel his presence though, dark, evil, waiting, like a lion stalking its prey. I lit my candle but even it could not chase away this unnatural darkness that had invaded my room. I heard footsteps and my heart bet faster. I froze as I glanced rapidly around my room.

Then it was gone. I could breathe again. I could no longer see my breath and my heart rate returned to normal. I rubbed my arms to warm them. "Are you alright my child." My gaze found Master Splinter who wore a worried face.

"I think so." I wasn't so sure though.

"Perhaps you should see Raphael. It may help." The concern in his voice was strong as he spoke to me.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to sleep in peace Sensei?"

He frowned at me. "These nightmares are no longer your fears but someone else's dark energy that invades your dreams." I did as I was told and walked down to Raph's room. My hand hover over the door while I debated whether or not I should disturbed him. I took a deep breath then nocked. It sounded so loud! I winced. I heard nothing for a while, I nocked again a little harder.

When I heard rustling and shuffling I fought to run away. I very annoyed vary tiered Raph opened the door. "What do ya want?" I stared down at my feet.

"Well I um…."

"Another nightmare?" he didn't sound so annoyed now.

"Well no I umm….Splinter told me to talk to you." I glanced at him but looked back down at my feet.

He looked at me confused "Why?"

"It wasn't a nightmare he was….he was in my room…..and…I'm sorry for waking you I should go." I turned to go back to my room when he grabbed my hand stopping me. I looked at him over my shoulder. He was staring at my hand.

"Why are you so cold?"

"He his energy made it like a freezer in my room." He gently pulled me into his room and shut the door. I still felt bad for waking him up and continued to look at my feet.

"What else?" I knew he meant the dreams.

"Nothing different." I lied. I hadn't been sleeping so I wouldn't have those dreams. He tilted my chin up so I had to look at him.

"I know you're lying Ky." I swallowed hard. "I know you've been fighting sleep."

I wiggled out of his grip "Well how could I! Every time I close my eyes he's there, every time I'm alone he's there, every time I try to sleep he wakes me up."

"It's not healthy though." He countered.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know maybe Donnie can give ya somethin."

"No! No no no no I want no one else to know, not yet any way." He sat down on his bed and I sat next to him. I felt my eyes begging me to close them, but I fought them like I always did. I could feel my self-giving in though. So I closed them for a few seconds.

When I opened them again the clock no longer said one something it said 5:32. I closed my eyes again only to realize that what I had my head on was NOT my pillow. I opened my eyes again looking up to see I was laying on Raph's bicep.

"Mornin' Princess." I sat up slowly as I realized something. "_No nightmares." _Then I realized another thing Raph makes a pretty good pillow. I didn't remember falling asleep. He sat up and smirked at me. "No nightmares?" I shook my head. It may have been only a few hours but I felt really refreshed. "I would have woke you up but you were out cold."

"It's fine." I left so I could go get ready for training.

I went into the dojo early that morning. "Did you sleep well Kiara?"

"Yes I did Sensei." He smiled at me.

"Then let us begin." He helped me with my katas. I had been so focused that I didn't see the group of turtles and green girls gathering in the entrance. I could almost feel myself drifting off to another place. It felt peaceful, happy, free. I opened my eyes only to not see the dojo but I was in some white building.

It felt like a dream. The room changed and little green girl with dark brown curls ran freely through the thick timber. Another girl with gold curls followed close behind. They simply stood there watching their surroundings. I wasn't sure what was going on but I continued to watch my younger self.

I was pulled from the dream like memory thing. I opened my real eyes. Master Splinter was staring at me surprised. So was everyone else. I realized those symbols I had on once again glowing on my arms and legs maybe my whole body. They eventually died off to my normal skin.

"How are you doing that dudette?" somehow I just knew that they meant I was getting stronger at my element and figured that my sisters would get them soon. I smiled. "Dudette you are seriously creeping me out."

I was right, during practice we all began glowing and our bending was even stronger than before. The guys actually stayed to watch us as we did our katas and sparing.

On patrol that night we stopped three robberies and two muggings. A pretty eventful night by the guy's standards. We rested on a roof top. The January air was cold and still as we watched the city that never sleeps. Zuki stiffened but it was too late.

We were surrounded by men dressed in black all armed with guns. A man dressed in a suet stepped forward. "Hello turtles who are your friends?"

"That ain't not of yer business Bishop." Raph sneered. I slid into my bending stance and so did my sisters.

"And what are you going to do girl?"

"Wanna find out?" I challenged. He glanced confidently around him at the men with guns.

"You sure you want to do that girly?" I simply glared at him. "If I were you I would surrender. You are heavily surrounded you have no chance of escape." I punched a ball of fire at him, he barely dodged it before it met his face. The fight began.

Zuki was doing a pretty good job at throwing the men off the roof. So were the others but even I could tell we were tiring. The feeling of getting shot with a dart rang in my arm again. It took longer this time but I eventually fell to the ground and drifted off to darkness.

I woke up in what looked similar to Donnie's lab. Clean yet messy. The smell of bleach drifted in the air. "Good you're awake." A voice said. I fought the restraints but they held me tight. "Struggling won't do you any good." He said "_Wanna bet?"_

I tried to melt them but as soon as I did they electrocuted me. Volts of electricity vibrated through my body. He laughed at my attempts to get free. "Now answer my questions and I won't hurt you." I didn't say anything and he continued "Where are you from?" I didn't say anything. "What reasons are you here?" I remained quiet. "Answer me!" he bellowed.

Regaining his composer he took a blood sample. I tried to fight again but I was electrocuted. "Let me go!"

"Have you come here to destroy the human race? How are you able to control the element fire? How do you know the turtles?" he just kept going on with questions that I wouldn't answer. After a while the results from my blood test shot up on the screen. "How interesting….." he began "It seems you have human DNA in you."

**Major ciffy! Hahaha I am evil :D. Liked it tell me. Thank you all for sooooo many views about to break 2000 and only been you for 2 months. I just can't believe people like what I write. (These things get annoying imma stop now. Bye!)**


End file.
